Learning The Future: HoH
by QueenOfHearts143
Summary: It had been two weeks since the camp had heard of Percy and Annabeth's bleak future. Two weeks since they were told of a fate they could not change. In two weeks a lot can change. The emotions of the campers, the atmosphere of the camp, the way people treated Percy and Annabeth. It all changed. Now they are all brought back together to read The House Of Hades. Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: So, hi everyone! QueenOfHearts143 here! I have taken the advice of several reviews and have started a...drum roll please...reading the books: House of Hades. This is continued from my other story Reading Chapter 52 of The Mark of Athena. If you haven't read go to my profile and check it out! Thanks for all your support and I hope you like it. Now on with the story. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, NOR HEREOS OF OLYMPUS. EVERYTHING IN BOLD (except Author's Notes) ARE RICK RIORDAN'S WORK.**

—

It had been two weeks since the camp had heard of Percy and Annabeth's bleak future. Two weeks since they were told of a fate they could not change. In two weeks a lot can change. The emotions of the campers, the atmosphere of the camp, the way people treated Percy and Annabeth. It all changed. The feeling of shock, fear and worry still resided in all the campers, but they kept it mostly to themselves for Percy and Annabeth's sake.

Speaking of Percy and Annabeth, currently they were laying down together on Percy's bed. They were joking around with each other, laughing, and just enjoying the other's presence. Lately they had been spending a lot of time with other campers and theirs friends, which didn't leave a whole lot of time for each other. They could understand though, if they knew they were to lose one or two of their best friends to Tartarus in a couple months, they would spend a lot of time with them too.

They treasured those moments with their friends while they still had them, but they treasured their moments with each other just a bit more.

"P..Percy!" Annabeth managed to scream over her giggles. "S..st...stop!"

Percy grinned wildly, but still kept tickling Annabeth with his hands, as she writhed under him desperately hoping to get out. Who knew Annabeth was so ticklish?

"Ple...please! I'll do anything!" Annabeth squealed.

Immediately, Percy stopped tickling her, still however keeping her trapped beneath his body.

"Anything?" he questioned with a smirk.

Annabeth leaned up a little bit and seductively whispered in his ear, "Anything."

In a flash, Percy had tilted her head up and their lips became connected. Oh, yeah, minor detail. Percy and Annabeth started dating two weeks ago. Annabeth brought Percy a burnt, blue cupcake, the camp saw, the best underwater kiss in the world, blah, blah, blah and all the works. Anyway, back to the story.

Percy and Annabeth continued to softly kiss for a couple seconds, enjoying how close they were now. Finally, they had to break away for air and they settled on resting their foreheads together.

"Annabeth." Percy murmured.

"Mmmm." she replied.

"I love you."

Annabeth's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy responded. "And I know, you're a daughter of Athena, and you have to analyze everything, and weigh the options, and consider facts and everything before you can say it back. But I'm okay with that. I just wanted you to know that I do love you."

Annabeth brought her lips back to meet his, and they began to kiss again. Once they separated she spoke softly, "You're so sweet. Thank you."

Percy smiled and was about to open his mouth and respond, before they were absorbed in a swirl of blue and pink light.

"What's happening?!" Annabeth cried.

"I don't know." Percy shouted.

Almost instantly, the pink and blue light disappeared, and they opened their eyes to see they were in the throne room. Annabeth blinked three times, before glancing around the room. She noticed that all of the campers had been transported here, in a similar blue and pink light. Everyone looked rather confused, including the gods, obviously not understanding why they were here.

"Mother? What is going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I..I'm not sure." Athena said perplexed.

Small bursts of conversation started around the room with everyone animatedly talking about how they got here.

"QUIET!" Zeus shouted, banging his fist down on the arm of his chair creating a small rumble of thunder.

Everyone immediately quieted down, and gave their attention to Zeus.

"Now, I am not sure what is happening, but I do-" he was interrupted by a dark black firework going off in the middle of the room. All the campers gazed at it in awe, it was spectacular. After ten seconds, the firework disappeared, leaving a small, white note to float down from the sky. This note landed on Thalia's head. She quickly brought her hand up to her head and grabbed it before proceeding to read it.

"Dear Olympians, Demigods, Mortals, Mystical Creatures, and whoever else happens to be there,

I have felt terrible for the way I gave you the horrid news of the future, leaving you all in an endless despair. I know I said I couldn't reveal the future, but I have changed my mind. And with the help of one amazing goddess, I present to you The House of Hades. Enjoy it.

Apollo."

"The House of Hades? What's that?" some voices shouted out.

"Apollo sent us sneak peeks of the House of Hades after last time…" Katie trailed off.

"It tells us what Percy and Annabeth go through in…...in Tartarus." Poseidon whispered.

"Wait….hold up…..who is this amazing goddess that could help Apollo with the revealing of the future?" Hermes asked.

"It's probably me." Hera replied smugly. "I am after all Queen of the Gods."

"I think you're wrong." Athena rebutted. "I possess the only brain capacity big enough to be able to perform such an act." Ever since the last reading, she'd been a lot more moody.

"I am the moon. I think it was me." Artemis retorted.

"This is going to be good!" Ares grinned wildly.

"I'm amazing!" Aphrodite squealed.

Everyone looked at her with disbelief written on their face.

"You can't possibly think that YOU helped send this." Hera snorted.

Aphrodite just huffed and started to re-apply her makeup.

"How about we start reading?" Hestia asked her fellow Olympians quietly.

"Wait, there's a little bit more on the note." Thalia said. "P.S. I will be sending a couple people to read with you. Some will appear at different times, but eventually you will have a full crowd. Also, you might want to sit down for this, because this is going to be a long book."

Everyone remained silent for a couple seconds.

"Uh, where is the book?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

Immediately, a thick, dark purple book appeared out of the sky and slammed into Percy's head, knocking him to the ground.

"PERCY!" Annabeth cried in alarm.

She knelt by him and shook him. He instantly sat up.

"Ow." he muttered.

"Oh please, that didn't even hurt." Annabeth said, getting off the ground.

"Really? Then how come you were so worried?" Percy replied cockily.

Annabeth slapped him in the arm, before bending down and picking the discarded book up.

"Who's going to, uh, read first?" Annabeth asked. No one answered. "I guess I will."

As soon as she said that, Hephaestus waved his hand creating several giant chairs that could hold 20 or 30 people each. The chairs were leather, and had little buttons that could release millions of different little things, such as a cup holder, a mini fridge, a pocket knife, celestial bronze weapons, ear plugs, paintball launcher (don't know what that could be used for) etc.

Immediately, everyone started to get seated in different groups. Percy and Annabeth move towards the center couch and sat down. They were quickly followed by all their closest friends. The seating arrangement looked like this: Malcolm, Tyson, Chris, Clarisse, Rachel, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Connor, Travis, Katie, Juniper, Will.

After everyone was seated, Annabeth turned the book over and started to read the summary.

**At the conclusion of **_**The Mark of Athena**_**, Annabeth and Percy tumble into a pit leading straight to the Underworld. **

Everyone winced at being reminded of what had happened. They still didn't want to accept that fact. It just wasn't clicking in their minds that that was reality.

**The other five demigods have to put aside their grief and follow Percy's instructions to find the mortal side of the Doors of Death. **

"Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo are still in danger." Percy whispered to himself. He didn't want any of them to get hurt. Those were his future friends, and even though he didn't know them personally right now, he still cared for them. And he knew that the Doors of Death was going to be extremely dangerous. Just the name sent shivers down his back.

**If they can fight their way through the Gaea's forces, and Percy and Annabeth can survive the House of Hades then the Seven will be able to seal the Doors both sides and prevent the giants from raising Gaea. **

"Those are some big ifs. And if any of that doesn't happen, the world is doomed." Hades commented.

"Thank you for that lovely reminder. It's not like we don't hear about this kind of thing EVERY DAY!" some of the demigods yelled. Being a demigod, wasn't very fun-well maybe 30% fun, but the other 70% was holding the weight of the world on their shoulders, and boy, is the world heavy.

**But, Leo wonders, if the Doors are sealed, how will Percy and Annabeth be able to escape? **

"That's a very good point." Rachel mused. "I've been thinking that too."

"Why is LEO doing the wondering?" Travis asked.

"Please don't be foreshadowing! I really liked Leo." Connor exclaimed.

"You know, what foreshadowing means?" Katie asked.

"Don't you have any faith in me?" Connor asked dramatically, holding his hand to his heart. "I am very hurt!"

All of a sudden a voice of a small camper rang through the throne room.

"Wait, does this mean there's a high chance that Percy and Annabeth will be stuck in Tartarus forever?"

Everyone immediately turned to glare at the kid, who shrank back down in his seat with a bright red blush on his face. They were all trying so hard to avoid the topic, and of course someone just _had_ to bring it up. The sombre mood was back in the room again.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances. They couldn't imagine being trapped in Tartarus forever. There'd be no more laughter, no more camp, no more sun, no more life. It'd be just like an endless dark, dreary song, that just kept replaying over, and over again with no end, and no way out.

**They have no choice. If the demigods don't succeed, Gaea's armies will never die.**

The gods and goddesses all looked down in shame at this. It was their fault their children had to walk around with so much pressure on them. Nobody deserved to be carrying that much worry, pressure and stress around. Especially, not kids.

**They have no time. In about a month, the Romans will march on Camp Half-Blood. **

"SAY WHAT?!" the campers yelled.

"Children! Calm down." Chiron called out.

"But Chiron! Romans will be marching in on our camp! That doesn't sound good at all!" Will cried.

"Yeah! I thought they were supposed to be helping us, not trying to destroy us!" Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin shouted.

"I'm sure we'll find out more about the apparent attack. But now, don't you want to learn what is to happen to Percy and Annabeth?" the centaur responded.

Instantly, all the noise and talking died down. This was really important to everyone present. They didn't want to miss any of it.

**The stakes are higher than ever in this adventure that dives into the depths of Tartarus**

The room was completely silent. Everyone was sitting at the edge of their chairs in anticipation. This was finally happening. They were going to know everything.

Annabeth cleared her throat and started to read.

**A/N: Sooo, what'd you think of my intro? Sorry for the little cliff hanger, but what can I say? Anyway, I have a couple things to say. **

**First of all, my next update won't be until late this week. BECAUSE I've been taking summer school, and I have my final exam on Wednesday, so I got to study! Wish me luck for my exam!**

**Second, who would you like to come join the reading? I will take any suggestions, and there is like an 80% chance that they will end up in the story. Also, should I do the ENTIRE HoH? I'm thinking I might, but I want your opinions.**

**Third, I recently have gotten Twitter, and I would really appreciate it if you would follow me. I will be posting updates about new chapters/stories and I will be taking my advice from Twitter followers very seriously. So please follow me at QuoteQueen143!**

**And Finally, to all those haters out there, I've got a quote for you. "Hatred is like swallowing poison and waiting for the other person to die." So don't be a hater! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**Luv, **

**QueenOfHearts143**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth I

**Hey y'all! Thanks for being patient with me! I finished my exam Wednesday morning, and felt so moved as to write another chapter for you guys. I wrote this yesterday, but I couldn't post it. So now here it is! I have made a decision to write just the Tartarus chapters, and have other important event chapters be read at the end, because House of Hades is a loooooong book! Anyway, here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! AND HE DOES A MUCH BETTER JOB THAN I PROBABLY WOULD!**

"**Annabeth" **Annabeth read in a slightly shaky voice.

**NINE DAYS.**

**As she fell, Annabeth thought about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who'd speculated it would take nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus.**

"I hope he's wrong!" Malcolm breathed. He was a nervous wreck for the past two weeks, worried for his little sister. Anything she wanted she got, anytime she needed him he was there. He wanted to be able to remember Annabeth during her time in Tartarus.

**She hoped Hesiod was wrong. **

Malcolm cracked a small smile at thinking the same thing as Annabeth.

**She'd lost track of how long she and Percy had been falling—hours? A day? It felt like an eternity. **

Katie nodded slowly. "Time must be different down there."

Athena nodded. "I'm pretty sure the time down there is completely, for lack of a better word, out of whack. And there's no sun or moon to tell whether its day or night."

"Wait. Then how are Leo and them going to be able to meet up with them at the Doors of Death? They won't have anyway to time that moment." Rachel asked.

Everyone immediately looked down. They knew that that was going to be one of the seven's biggest hurdles, and they weren't sure how they were going to pass it.

"We just need to have hope." Poseidon whispered, pain visible in his bloodshot eyes.

**They'd been holding hands ever since they dropped into the chasm.**

Everybody smiled at this, even Athena. They knew Percy and Annabeth were perfect for each other ever since they first met. Their chemistry was great. But that made it even harder to know that the two people who deserved the best and had been through so much were heading into Tartarus.

At hearing this, Percy gently grabbed Annabeth's left hand and started rubbing small circles in it. He wanted to reassure her that he would always be there for her. Right now, during Tartarus, and even after that.

**Now Percy pulled her close, hugging her tight as they tumbled through absolute darkness.**

**Wind whistled in Annabeth's ears.**

"I didn't know Tartarus had wind? Does that mean other laws of nature apply down there?" Juniper questioned.

"I..I don't know. We've never been there." Zeus replied.

Athena pondered the question for a little bit before answering. "I'm not completely positive, but I think the wind they are hearing is fake. Since they are falling at high speeds, Annabeth is probably hearing the wind because of that. And that would mean that other laws of natures shouldn't apply to Tartarus."

"Maybe Annabeth is going crazy. They are in Tartarus after all!" Apollo suggested.

Juniper slowly nodded, absorbing the new information.

**The air grew hotter and damper, as if they were plummeting into the throat of a massive dragon. **

"That sounds horrible!" Thalia shuddered.

"But it does sound like a really cool amusement park ride!" Will exclaimed.

Some of the guys quickly nodded in agreement, but the rest of the audience stared at Will like he was insane.

"You do realize that Percy and Annabeth are FALLING into Tartarus? And here you are thinking that it would be cool." Clarisse nearly shouted.

"Well, I was just thinking a ride where you free fall into a dragon's mouth and feel like you get eaten or something, would be really different. Right Nyssa?" Will asked.

Nyssa nodded.

"But, now y'all make me feel bad about the idea. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Will slouched.

"If it makes you feel any better, I really liked the idea! I would totally go on it." Percy announced before frowning. "Although, I guess that I sort of am going on a prototype."

Will smiled gratefully at Percy in response, glad that everyone didn't hate his idea.

**Her recently broken ankle throbbed, though she couldn't tell if it was still wrapped in spiderwebs.**

"How are you going to survive with a broken ankle in Tartarus?!" Demeter fretted.

"Annabeth's a tough cookie. She'll find a way." Hestia replied. Annabeth smiled at this.

"Thanks a lot! Now I have a craving for cookies!" Hermes pouted.

**That cursed monster Arachne.**

Athena's eyes glazed over in pure hatred. If it was even possible, she hated the monster even more than when she claimed she was a better weaver than her.

**Despite having been trapped in her own webbing, **

"Ouch." Travis remarked.

**smashed by a car, **

"Double Ouch." he continued.

**and plunged into Tartarus, **

"Triple Ou-" Travis was interrupted mid sentence by a kick in the leg from Katie.

"That's not something that's funny!" she hissed.

Travis looked down at her comment, slightly ashamed at his attempt to be funny.

**the spider lady had gotten her revenge. **

"I am going to kill Arachne!" Athena seethed. "How dare she take my daughter! I'm going to kill her with my bare hands. I'll….I'll rip her apart limb by limb, and make sure she watches! No one messes with me!"

Everyone was quiet for a second, different reactions displayed on their faces. Mostly shock at Athena's behaviour. Usually she was so rational, but that outburst was so…..so spontaneous. And not necessarily in a good way. Annabeth, on the other hand, grinned slightly at the idea of being so important to her mother. After a couple of seconds, Ares broke into a maniacal smile.

"Now I remember why I like her!" he announced. Annabeth rolled her eyes before continuing to read.

**Somehow her silk had entangled Annabeth's leg and dragged her over the side of the pit, with Percy in tow.**

The campers looked down at this. The two most valuable people to them were officially headed into Tartarus. And they could do nothing.

**Annabeth couldn't imagine that Arachne was still alive, somewhere below them in the darkness.**

"She probably is down there. Monsters reform down there, duh." Kyle, a new Ares camper, stated.

Glares were immediately thrown at him. They tried hard not to think about it, but now that Kyle had said it, the topic was out in the open to think about. They all realized now that every single monster they killed up here, Percy and Annabeth would have to deal with down there. They paled at the thought. No one would be able to win in this situation.

**She didn't want to meet that monster again when they reached the bottom. **

Everyone pointedly looked at the younger and blunter campers, daring them to say something. Fortunately, they took the hint, and didn't open their mouths.

**On the bright side, assuming there **_**was **_**a bottom, Annabeth and Percy would probably be flattened on impact, so giant spiders were the least of their worries.**

"You're so optimistic Annabeth!" Rachel said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"I think Percy is rubbing off on her!" Tyson yelled.

"Oh no! Somebody call a doctor!" Thalia continued on with the joke.

Both Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes, but still had slight smiles creeping up their faces.

**She wrapped her arms around Percy and tried not to sob. **

Before anyone could comment, Annabeth quickly spoke up.

"Anyone who says ANYTHING will feel my knife going through your head before you'll be able to say 'Help Me'. Got that?" she threatened.

Everyone nodded, scared for their life by the little blonde girl with princess curls.

"So the Athena fury is passed down to her kids! That's great! MORE WAR!" Ares exclaimed.

**She'd never expected her life to be easy. Most demigods died young at the hands of terrible monsters. **

All the gods and goddesses with children looked down. They knew that demigods had it hard, but never had they seen luck worst than this. It made them sad that before they couldn't even help them that much. But no more. The gods found a new determination in their hearts to try not to make the demigods lives harder than they already were.

**That was the way it had been since ancient times. The Greeks **_**invented **_**tragedy. **

"I wouldn't want to be Greek, if I knew that they were the cause of my tragedy." Percy stated.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "But you are Greek!"

"I know! It's such a tragedy! Get it? Greeks….invented….tragedy?" Percy stopped that train of thought as soon as he saw Annabeth's glare. "Anyway, why would Greeks even invent something so sad?" Percy replied.

"Gods of Olympus! It's a figure of speech Seaweed Brain!"

"Still stupid." Percy muttered under his breath.

**They knew the greatest heroes didn't get happy endings.**

"It's a way of life, Anniebell. Deal with it." Dionysus scowled fingering the rim of his empty wine cup.

**Still, this wasn't **_**fair**_**. She'd gone through so much to retrieve that statue of Athena. **

Athena smiled proudly. She still couldn't believe she was getting her statue back. Even though it was a high price she was paying, she couldn't help but feel proud.

**Just when she'd succeeded, when things had been looking up and she'd been reunited with Percy, they had plunged to their deaths.**

"I've never heard of such horrible luck." Hades declared. "The fates must hate you."

"The story of my life." Percy muttered.

"Oh dear gods! Please not that song!" Thalia cried.

"What?"

"It's a One Direction song that the Aphrodite just CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO!" she complained.

Percy rolled his eyes at Thalia's comment, and nudged Annabeth to continue reading.

**Even the gods couldn't devise a fate so twisted.**

"We would never, do something like that." Zeus declared. All the Olympians nodded in agreement.

**But Gaea wasn't like other gods. The Earth Mother was older, more vicious, more bloodthirsty.**

"Those are all very true." Chiron stated sadly. He still couldn't believe they would have to be fighting a war against Gaea. Luck was definitely not on their side for that war. Especially with Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus.

**Annabeth could imagine her laughing as they fell into the depths.**

**Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. "I love you."**

"AWWWWW!" Aphrodite squealed. "That's so cute!"

Nobody tried to tease Percy and Annabeth yet. It was still too soon. So no one paid much attention, just displaying smiles, or squeals *cough cough* Aphrodite Cabin *cough cough*. This also meant that nobody noticed Annabeth slightly stiffen at her future words. Right now she was still confused about loving Percy. She knew she really liked him, but love was really permanent. She wasn't sure if in this moment she'd be ready for such a commitment. Especially after Luke just recently died.

Percy, being the only one to notice her discomfort, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You don't have to say anything now. I can wait."

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled gratefully. She was glad that Percy wasn't going to force her or rush her, though she didn't ever think he would. 'How did I end up with such an amazing boyfriend?' she asked herself before continuing to read.

**She wasn't sure he could hear her**

"I probably could." Percy reassured her.

—**but if they were going to die she wanted those to be her last words.**

"That is just SOOO adorable!" Aphrodite squealed.

Athena frowned. "Not if those really ARE her last words."

Aphrodite just waved her hand as if to say whatever.

**She tried desperately to think of a plan to save them. **

"Come on! You can do it!" Katie whispered quietly. She was really nervous. In fact, she began to start chewing her hair. She hadn't done that in years!

**She was a daughter of Athena. **

Athena smiled at Annabeth at this part. She truly was her favourite daughter.

**She'd proven herself in the tunnels under Rome,**

"You didn't need to go to Rome to prove yourself. You prove that you're a daughter of Athena every day." Chiron told Annabeth. In return, Annabeth gave him a wide, proud smile that showed that she was grateful for the compliment.

**beaten a whole series of challenges with only her wits. But she couldn't think of any way to reverse or even slow their fall.**

Annabeth silently scolded herself at not being able to think of anything. She was the smart one. How were they going to survive without a brilliant idea down there? Annabeth shook her head disappointed in herself.

**Neither of them had the power to fly—not like Jason, who could control the wind, or Frank, who could turn into a winged animal. **

"That's still insanely cool!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone couldn't help but agree with the son of Hermes.

**If they reached the bottom at terminal velocity…well, she knew enough science to know it would be **_**terminal**_**.**

Immediately Athena and her entire cabin burst out in rest of the camp looked at them quizzically, not understanding what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Percy asked out loud.

"I...It's….j..just...Annabeth's brilliant p..play on words!" Malcolm cried out in the middle of laughter.

Everyone, minus the Athena cabin, still looked confused. After a couple of minutes, the Athena campers had calmed down enough for Annabeth to continue reading.

**She was seriously wondering whether they could fashion a parachute out of their shirts**

"That's pretty desperate." Tyson muttered.

—_**that's **_**how desperate she was—**

Tyson smiled at thinking like Annabeth.

**when something about their surroundings changed.**

All the campers held their breath. They were going to find out what Tartarus looked like!

**The darkness took on a gray-red tinge. She realized she could see Percy's hair as she hugged him. The whistling in her ears turned into more of a roar. The air became intolerably hot, permeated with a smell like rotten eggs.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose at that. She could think of so many things wrong with Tartarus-aside from the fact that it was literal hell-just from that description. For starters, rotten eggs are only for ugly people. And Percy and Annabeth were definitely NOT ugly!

**Suddenly, the chute they'd been falling through opened into a vast cavern. Maybe half a mile below them, Annabeth could see the bottom. **

"That's good right?" Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, and no." Nico responded. "They're no longer falling, which is good. But now, if they don't figure out a way to slow down their fall, well, I'm sure we all know what's going to happen."

Everyone winced. All they could do now, was hope with all their might that they would land safely.

**For a moment she was too stunned to think properly. **

"That's a first!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, feeling happy inside at Percy's comment.

**The entire island of Manhattan could have fit inside this cavern—and she couldn't even see its full extent.**

"WOAH!" everyone in the room cried.

The ENTIRE island of Manhattan? That was pretty huge. And that was just from a first glance. Worry filled everyone. That much space, and all of it would most likely have monsters.

**Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape—at least what she could see of it—was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. To Annabeth's left, the ground dropped off in a series of cliffs, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.**

The campers and gods sucked in a breath at the description.

**The stench of sulfur made it hard to concentrate, but she focused on the ground directly below them and saw a ribbon of glittering black liquid—a **_**river**_**.**

"NO ANNABETH! DON'T!" Poseidon yelled gripping the handles of his throne so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Percy, looking confused, turned to his father. "What shouldn't Annabeth be doing, dad?"

In response, Poseidon just shook his head, and gestured for Annabeth, who was beginning to understand what he was saying she shouldn't do, to continue to read.

"**Percy!" she yelled in his ear. "Water!"**

"Ohhhh!" Percy cried in realisation. "You don't want me to control the water." Poseidon nodded. "But why?"

"Rivers in the underworld aren't good. They can do horrible things. I don't want anything to happen to you." Poseidon responded, with tears in his eyes.

Instantly, Percy stood up and walked over to his father's throne, and gave him a hug.

"I can't promise nothing will happen to me. It's Tartarus, bad things will happen. I promise I'll be careful dad, I won't try to get myself killed. But you know, I value Annabeth above myself, so I'll be protecting her over myself. I need you to be okay with that." Percy whispered into his father's ear.

Slowly, Poseidon nodded. "Surely, Annabeth means a lot to you then."

Percy nodded. "She means the world to me. But you're important to me too. Are you going to be okay?" he asked eyeing Poseidon's sad face.

"I'll be fine." he responded releasing Percy from his hug.

Slowly, Percy walked back to his chair and positioned himself again with his arm around Annabeth. She leaned into him, and asked him. "What did you say?"

Percy looked at her with loving eyes before replying, "How much you mean to me."

Annabeth blushed at her boyfriend's kind words. From across the room, Aphrodite started tearing up at the sight.

**She gestured frantically. Percy's face was hard to read in the dim red light. He looked shellshocked and terrified, but he nodded as if he understood.**

"He probably didn't!" Grover joked.

"Yeah, I don't think his Kelp Head could understand." Thalia continued.

"Thanks guys." Percy replied sarcastically. "I'm really feeling the love!"

**Percy could control water—assuming that **_**was **_**water below them. He might be able to cushion their fall somehow.**

"That's a very big might." Clarisse pointed out. "This one moment is going to make all the difference."

**Of course Annabeth had heard horrible stories about the rivers of the Underworld. **

"Who hasn't?" Hera asked.

Thalia automatically remembered one of their experiences with those rivers. She turned to Percy and asked. "Do you remember the river Lethe?"

Percy cracked a small sad smile. "Of course. I hope Bob is having a good life."

Thalia nodded in agreement.

Everyone else looked at them. _Who is Bob?_ they were wondering. _When have they ever visited the Lethe? _

**They could take away your memories, or burn your body and soul to ashes. But she decided not to think about that. **

"Please survive. Please survive!" the entire room chanted.

**This was their only chance. **

"One little accident, and poof! There goes the little demigods." Hera smirked.

Everyone glared at her.

"You are a heartless b****!" Aphrodite cried. "How dare you make such a comment! What is wrong with you!"

Hera rolled her eyes in annoyance at Aphrodite's comment, before looking around the room and noticing everyone's look of hatred for her. Immediately, she slouched in her throne. She felt so hated. What did she do wrong?

**The river hurtled toward them. **

Everyone held their breath. This was the moment of truth.

**At the last second, Percy yelled defiantly. The water erupted in a massive geyser and swallowed them whole.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Annabeth said.

"There's more right?" Juniper asked nervously.

"Of course."

"Then lets continue!"

"Alright. Who wants to read?" Annabeth asked.

"I will." Thalia said reaching her hand to take the book. She opened the book and cleared her throat before opening her mouth.

**AN: Did you like it? I don't think its that good but. Whatever. And guess what?! I got my mark for summer school back and I got a 92%! YAY! Now summer school is finally over! Thank you for your support, and as a thank you, I will post another update tomorrow hopefully! You can still follow me on Twitter at QuoteQueen143! And I am still open to any ideas. About the storyline, who should come read with them, and who is the amazing goddess?**

**Luv you all,**

**QueenOfHearts143**


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth II

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, and you can hear my excuse in my author's note at the end. This chapter happens to be one of my favourite chapters, so I hope I did it justice. Thanks for still reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. THAT'S RICK RIORDAN'S JOB.**

"**Annabeth II" **Thalia read.

Immediately all noise quieted down and all eyes were focused on Thalia.

**THE IMPACT DIDN'T KILL HER, **

"Thank the gods!" everyone exclaimed. They were glad Percy and Annabeth landed okay.

**but **

The occupants of the room stiffened. Why did there always have to be a but.

**the cold nearly did.**

"Oh no." everyone cried.

**Freezing water shocked the air right out of her lungs. Her limbs turned rigid, and she lost her grip on Percy. **

"And here I was thinking the situation couldn't get any worse." Annabeth chuckled slightly, attempting to cover up the nervousness in her voice.

**She began to sink.**

The tension in the room became so very thick again. It was almost bone crushing.

**Strange wailing sounds filled her ears—millions of heartbroken voices, as if the river were made of distilled sadness. **

"The River of Lamentation!" Malcolm realised.

Everyone paled.

"At least it's not the River Lethe." Lacy, from the Aphrodite cabin, pointed out.

**The voices were worse than the cold.**

"I can't even begin to imagine." Hephaestus muttered.

**They weighed her down and made her numb.**

_**What's the point of struggling? **_**they told her. **_**You're dead anyway. You'll never leave this place. **_

"NO!" the campers cried. "DON'T BELIEVE THAT! YOU'LL MAKE IT OUT!"

**She could sink to the bottom and drown, let the river carry her body away. **

"Please Annabeth, don't! You're stronger than that!" her friends cried.

**That would be easier. **

"But that's not you. You're a fighter." Thalia whispered.

**She could just close her eyes.…**

Tears were quickly forming in everyone's eyes.

**Percy gripped her hand and jolted her back to reality. **

"THANK YOU!" the campers cried.

**She couldn't see him in the murky water, but suddenly she didn't want to die.**

Annabeth slowly closed her eyes, grateful for Percy in her future situation. She didn't know how she would survive without him.

**Together they kicked upward and broke the surface.**

**Annabeth gasped, grateful for the air, no matter how sulfurous. The water swirled around them, and she realized Percy was creating a whirlpool to buoy them up.**

Instantly, Poseidon sat up in shock.

"W..w..what?" he stuttered. "You're n..not supposed to be able to control that. I don't even know if I can control that!"

Everyone turned to look at Percy with shock written on their faces. How powerful was Percy?

"Well, you know what this means?" Travis asked.

"We need to kill the boy?" Zeus guessed. He received a room of glares at him, and the threatening face of Poseidon when he is angry.

He quickly changed his answer. "OR we, uh, should, uh, give him, uh, food?" he said nervously, his voice turning high towards the end.

Travis shook his head.

"It means that Percy is an absolute BOSS!" he yelled.

Bits of laughter broke out between everyone at Travis' comment.

**Though she couldn't make out their surroundings, she knew this was a river. Rivers had shores.**

"Doesn't it have to be a river, cause like, there are only RIVERS in the underworld?" Dionysus asked.

Percy gasped in shock at the interruption. "You're actually listening?"

"Well what did you expect me to do, Peter? And besides, Aphrodite would bite my head off if I didn't listen." he replied.

"**Land," she croaked. "Go sideways."**

**Percy looked near dead with exhaustion. Usually water reinvigorated him, **

"Not this water." Poseidon whispered.

**but not **_**this **_**water. Controlling it must have taken every bit of his strength. **

"I still can't believe it!" Poseidon muttered. There was pride in his voice, but that was mostly muddled with worry.

**The whirlpool began to dissipate. Annabeth hooked one arm around his waist and struggled across the current. The river worked against her: thousands of weeping voices whispering in her ears, getting inside her brain.**

_**Life is despair, **_**they said. **_**Everything is pointless, and then you die.**_

"Everything is not pointless!"Juniper cried.

"**Pointless," Percy murmured. His teeth chattered from the cold. He stopped swimming and began to sink.**

"NO!" the campers shouted.

"**Percy!" she shrieked. "The river is messing with your mind. It's the Cocytus—the River of Lamentation. It's made of pure misery!"**

"**Misery," he agreed.**

"No Percy! Don't give in!" Grover yelled.

"**Fight it!"**

"Yes! Fight it! Listen to Annabeth!" Tyson urged.

**She kicked and struggled, trying to keep both of them afloat. Another cosmic joke for Gaea to laugh at: **_**Annabeth dies trying to keep her boyfriend, the son of Poseidon, from drowning.**_

Percy looked down at the fact that he could be the reason Annabeth dies. He could be the reason they drown. And he was a son of Poseidon!

Annabeth, noticing his sudden mood change, hugged him and whispered into his ear. "You did nothing wrong. The river is supposed to make you want to give up. Don't worry about it. We'll be okay."

Percy hugged her back, not wanting to worry her. But he couldn't help but feel that things were only going to get a lot worse from here on.

**Not going to happen, you hag, Annabeth thought.**

Connor and Travis immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"Annabeth called mother earth a….a...a HAG!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature."

**She hugged Percy tighter and kissed him.**

Despite the situation, Aphrodite slightly laughed. "That's the best way to distract a man and get him to listen."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Aphrodite, but made a small mental note to remember that.

"**Tell me about New Rome," she demanded. "What were your plans for us?"**

"WOAH, WOAH WOAH!" Athena yelled. "He has plans for you!"

Percy nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, guess so."

"**New Rome…For us…"**

"And in NEW ROME! Where they stripped me of my war!" Athena continued to fume.

"Apparently." Percy replied.

"**Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You said we could have a future there! Tell me!"**

"I want to know these plans!" Athena shouted.

"Calm down Athena!" Zeus announced. "In due time you will find out. But you need to wait!"

Athena huffed angrily, and slouched back down in her chair.

**Annabeth had never wanted to leave Camp Half-Blood.**

"You're leaving Camp Half-Blood?" a young camper timidly asked.

Instantly, the room became quiet. So very quiet. A couple seconds passed still with no one talking.

"Well, are you?" the kid repeated.

"I..I don't know." Annabeth replied looking down. She loved Camp Half-Blood and the people there, but she cared for Percy more. When the time came they would decide where they would go together.

**It was the only real home she'd ever known. **

Slowly, Annabeth leaned up to Percy's ear and whispered in it. "Y'know, I change that. It doesn't matter where I am. As long as you're there, I am at home."

Percy just smiled.

**But days ago, on the **_**Argo II**_**, Percy had told her that he imagined a future for the two of them among the Roman demigods.**

Athena tutted in disapproval.

**In their city of New Rome, veterans of the legion could settle down safely, go to college, get married, even have kids.**

Aphrodite squealed. "OH MY GODS! When you get married, can I be the wedding planner? It'll be the best wedding EVER! And then your kids. Oh my gods, your kids will be the cutest kids ever! Smart, kind and beautiful!"

Both Percy and Annabeth blushed. Percy cleared his throat before responding.

"Why don't you, uh, put a hold on those plans for now. But, uh, if it happens, we'll, uh, call you."

Aphrodite, though a little disappointed, squealed at the idea of being the future planner for the hottest wedding of the millenium.

"**Architecture," Percy murmured. The fog started to clear from his eyes. "Thought you'd like the houses, the parks. There's one street with all these cool fountains."**

"Course you'd like the street with the fountains." Nico rolled his eyes.

Percy shrugged. "What can I say? It's in my blood. Literally."

**Annabeth started making progress against the current. Her limbs felt like bags of wet sand, but Percy was helping her now. **

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't completely out of the water yet, but they were making progress.

**She could see the dark line of the shore about a stone's throw away.**

"**College," she gasped. "Could we go there together?"**

"Of course _you're _thinking about college." Thalia stated.

"I'm a child of Athena. What do you expect?" Annabeth replied.

"**Y-yeah," he agreed, a little more confidently.**

"**What would you study, Percy?"**

"I don't even think he can study." Grover teased. "What with your grades and all."

"I'll have you know, that my grades are going up." Percy announced. "I've started taking private study sessions with Annabeth."

"I'm pretty sure you don't spend most of your time studying." Connor said wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy immediately turned a bright red, but he didn't deny anything.

"**Dunno," he admitted.**

"**Marine science," she suggested. "Oceanography?"**

"Such fancy terms Annabeth!" Apollo said.

"And your teeny brain can't even comprehend it." Artemis told him.

"**Surfing?" he asked.**

All the occupants of the room laughed out loud. Some people even had tears coming to their eyes.

"Seriously? Surfing?" Chris managed to get out under all the laughter.

"It's a valid option!" Percy defended himself.

"Maybe, but it's also a stupid option!" Clarisse laughed.

Percy just pouted.

**She laughed, and the sound sent a shock wave through the water. The wailing faded to**

**background noise. Annabeth wondered if anyone had ever laughed in Tartarus before—just a pure, simple laugh of pleasure. **

"Who could laugh in Tartarus anyway? I'm pretty sure no one goes into Tartarus. And I don't think monsters have a sense of humor." Ares asked.

**She doubted it.**

**She used the last of her strength to reach the riverbank. Her feet dug into the sandy bottom. She and Percy hauled themselves ashore, shivering and gasping, and collapsed on the dark sand.**

More sighs of relief were heard around the room.

**Annabeth wanted to curl up next to Percy and go to sleep. She wanted to shut her eyes, hope all of this was just a bad dream, and wake up to find herself back on the **_**Argo II**_**, safe with her friends (well…as safe as a demigod can ever be).**

"If only things could be that simple." Chiron said.

**But, no. They were really in Tartarus. **

Everyone looked down once more.

**At their feet, the River Cocytus roared past, a flood of liquid wretchedness. The sulfurous air stung Annabeth's lungs and prickled her skin. When she looked at her arms, she saw they were already covered with an angry rash. She tried to sit up and gasped in pain.**

"What?! What is it!?" Athena demanded.

**The beach wasn't sand. They were sitting on a field of jagged black-glass chips, some of which were now embedded in**

**Annabeth's palms.**

"That's gotta hurt!" Hades said.

**So the air was acid. The water was misery. The ground was broken glass. Everything here was designed to hurt and kill.**

"That seems about accurate. It is Tartarus after all." Hera's voice rang through the room.

**Annabeth took a rattling breath and wondered if the voices in the Cocytus were right. **

"No, they're not right!"

**Maybe fighting for survival was pointless. They would be dead within the hour.**

"Don't think like that Annabeth! Please!" Rachel called out.

**Next to her, Percy coughed. "This place smells like my ex-stepfather."**

Immediately Percy's eyes hardened. As did Grover's. They both still harboured deep hatred for Gabe, especially Percy.

**Annabeth managed a weak smile. She'd never met Smelly Gabe,**

"Trust me. You don't want to meet him." Grover announced. "Even his nickname doesn't even scratch the surface on how absolutely horrid he his."

**but she'd heard enough stories.**

**She loved Percy for trying to lift her spirits.**

"I think that might be your specialty." Katie said. "For as long as I've known you, you always have been a tension breaker, a motivator, someone who brings people up when they're down. You try to, like, make people forget about the harshness of depressing situations with little jokes, and such. It's something I admire about you."

A faint blush, alongside a bright smile, appeared on Percy's face at Katie's words. Personally, he didn't think he was as good as everyone was making him out to be, but he was happy that people appreciated having him around, and were happy with him.

**If she'd fallen into Tartarus by herself, Annabeth thought, she would have been doomed. **

"Don't think that way daughter," Athena said. "I'm sure you would have been alright. You're smart and strong and determined. You'd have been okay."

Even though Athena no longer hated Percy, she still hated it when she or her kids had to depend on someone else. Her pride stopped her from seeing the fact that everyone needed someone to lean on in their life. And the news of her daughter in Tartarus had taken a toll on her too. She had been experiencing several mixed and changing emotions for the past two weeks. And that caused her to be blind to her daughter's needs.

As soon as Annabeth absorbed her mother's words, she grew angry. Even though she also possessed deadly pride, even _she _knew that her future self's statement was true.

"I wouldn't even have been remotely okay!" Annabeth yelled at her mother. "I don't know if you remember, but I have NO WEAPON, NO FOOD AND A BROKEN ANKLE! In what world does all that mean I'm okay?! I wouldn't even have survived the fall, because Percy was the one who SAVED US! Why do you think I would be ALRIGHT by myself! I needed him! I NEED HIM!"

Athena visibly flinched at those words. She didn't know what was happening, or why she was making comments like this. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Annabeth or Percy anymore. Everything just felt…..numb.

Percy was also surprised at Annabeth's outburst. She just wasn't like this. He quickly glanced over at her face for a second, and saw that she was breathing heavily, and seemed very stressed at the moment. He carefully wrapped his arm around her again, and pulled her closer to him. He then began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear in an attempt to calm her down. When she slowly began to relax into him, Percy motioned for Thalia to keep reading.

**After all she'd been through beneath Rome, finding the Athena Parthenos, this was simply too much. **

"That's much more than too much for any normal person. Any normal demigod as well." Chiron whispered sadly.

**She would've curled up and cried until she became another ghost, melting into the Cocytus.**

**But she wasn't alone. She had Percy.**

"You know," Annabeth whispered to Percy. "I've never been more thankfully for anything, as much as I have for that one fact. That I have you."

Percy smiled. "Thankful doesn't even begin to cover what I feel about you."

**And that meant she couldn't give up.**

"You give a lot of people that feeling. That they can't/won't give up. The Titan War for example. You were the reason everyone tried so hard." Nyssa stated.

"Well, you and the fact that they didn't want to die." Connor added.

Everyone lightly laughed.

**She forced herself to take stock.**

Malcolm smiled slightly at this action. "That's my Annabeth." he whispered.

**Her foot was still wrapped in its makeshift cast of board and Bubble Wrap, still tangled in cobwebs. But when she moved it, it didn't hurt. **

"Thank gods!"

**The ambrosia she'd eaten in the tunnels under Rome must have finally mended her bones. **

"Ambrosia is just so damn amazing like that!" Apollo announced.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at that statement. They couldn't even imagine the amount of people that would be killed even they _didn't _have ambrosia.

**Her backpack was gone**

"That's not good!" was heard throughout the room.

—**lost during the fall, or maybe washed away in the river. She hated losing Daedalus's laptop, with all its fantastic programs and data, **

**but she had worse problems.**

Annabeth nodded at her future self's words. Even though she treasured the laptop, she had worse problems. Way worse problems.

**Her Celestial bronze dagger was missing—the weapon she'd carried since she was seven years old.**

Annabeth winced at this. She hated having to lose her dagger. She loved that dagger, and besides…...Luke gave it to her. But maybe losing her dagger was a way to finally let go of Luke. She didn't know how she felt in the future, but thoughts of Luke still wandered in her mind-not romantically off course, she had Percy now-about how maybe she could've saved him. He had been like an older brother to her for most of her life and she missed him. But maybe this was a sign for her to put those thoughts to rest.

**The realization almost broke her, but she couldn't let herself dwell on it. Time to grieve later.**

"I say we grieve right now." Percy announced. "We need a moment of silence for the lost of Annabeth's trustee dagger."

Everyone stayed quiet as best as they could for the next minute, with less than 20 noises made. (Well they are mostly a bunch of ADHD kids. What did you expect?) As soon as the minute was up Thalia cleared her throat and continued reading/

**What else did they have?**

**No food, no water…basically no supplies at all.**

"That's not very good." Clarisse grumbled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Thank you Clarisse for that very insightful observation. I swear, even Sherlock wasn't as clever as you." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch it, Prissy!" Clarisse threatened in response.

**Yep. Off to a promising start.**

**Annabeth glanced at Percy. He looked pretty bad.**

"Oh so like how he looks every day?" Thalia smirked.

Percy frowned. "I'm offended. I don't look that bad. Do I?"

"Well-" Annabeth started.

"Are you kidding me?!" Aphrodite shrieked. "You are like the HOTTEST person living on earth! Even your some of your friends think you have

the good looks of a god."

"Uh, thanks." Percy replied, a blush filling his face.

"I, the goddess of beauty, would SO do you. But your father forbid it." Aphrodite continued.

Percy nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his face now a brilliant shade of red. Annabeth began to shoot dagger glares at Aphrodite for saying that. Percy was hers and _only hers. _No one, especially Aphrodite, would take him away from her.

**His dark hair was plastered across his forehead, his T-shirt ripped to shreds. His fingers were scraped raw from holding on to that ledge before they fell. Most worrisome of all, he was shivering and his lips were blue.**

"Hypothermia?" Percy asked.

"Not yet, but if we don't keep moving we'll get it." Annabeth replied.

"**We should keep moving or we'll get hypothermia," Annabeth said. "Can you stand?"**

**He nodded. They both struggled to their feet.**

**Annabeth put her arm around his waist, though she wasn't sure who was supporting whom.**

"I like the sound of that." Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear. "Percy supporting Annabeth. Annabeth supporting Percy."

"We're the best team." Annabeth whispered back.

"And we'll stay together. Annabeth and Percy forever. Right?" Percy responded.

Annabeth smiled and nodded, before gently placing her head on Percy's shoulder. She felt right at home in Percy's arms. They fit perfectly together, just like a puzzle piece.

**She scanned their surroundings. Above, she saw no sign of the tunnel they'd fallen down. **

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Chris asked.

No one had an answer for him.

**She couldn't even see the cavern roof—just blood-colored clouds floating in the hazy gray air. It was like staring through a thin mix of tomato soup and cement.**

**The black-glass beach stretched inland about fifty yards, then dropped off the edge of a cliff.**

**From where she stood, Annabeth couldn't see what was below, but the edge flickered with red light as if illuminated by huge fires.**

**A distant memory tugged at her—something about Tartarus and fire.**

Athena pulled in a short breath. That was a brilliant idea! However, it was a long shot. A very big long shot. And Annabeth was only having a distant memory. Athena frowned. She desperately hoped Annabeth would remember. It could very well be their only chance.

"Tartarus? Fire?" Juniper questioned. "What could that be?"

"I..I have a slight idea. But I'm sure if it's important the book will mention it." Annabeth replied.

**Before she could think too much about it, Percy inhaled sharply.**

"**Look." He pointed downstream.**

**A hundred feet away, a familiar-looking baby-blue Italian car had crashed headfirst into the sand. It looked just like the Fiat that had smashed into Arachne and sent her plummeting into the pit.**

**Annabeth hoped she was wrong, but how many Italian sports cars could there be in Tartarus?**

"I don't know," Hermes said. "They might be having a car show featuring Italian sports cars down there."

"Okay, yeah sure. But what are the chances of that actually happening?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"I think the better question is what are the chances of that not actually happening?" Apollo answered.

"What? That doesn't even make any-. You know what? I'm just not going to talk to you, and put a halt to this conversation right now." Annabeth announced.

"You just saved yourself the loss of MANY brain cells." Artemis called out to her. "And that wasn't even their worse!"

**Part of her didn't want to go anywhere near it,**

"But the other part just had to find out." Rachel continued.

**but she had to find out. **

Rachel smiled at this. She was glad that even though they had their problems, they were good friends now. Good enough for Rachel to know really know Annabeth and vice versa.

**She gripped Percy's hand, and they stumbled toward the wreckage. One of the car's tires had come off and was floating in a backwater eddy of the Cocytus. The Fiat's windows had shattered, sending brighter glass like frosting across the dark beach. **

"Mmmmmm! Frosting!" all the guys drooled at the thought.

**Under the crushed hood lay the tattered, glistening remains of a giant silk cocoon—the trap that Annabeth had tricked Arachne into weaving. It was unmistakably empty. **

"Uh-oh!" Tyson whispered.

**Slash marks in the sand made a trail downriver…as if something heavy, with multiple legs, had scuttled into the darkness.**

"Uh-oh indeed." Will said.

"**She's alive." Annabeth was so horrified, so outraged by the unfairness of it all, she had to suppress the urge to throw up.**

"**It's Tartarus," Percy said. "Monster home court. Down here, maybe they can't be killed."**

"Really Percy?" Grover questioned.

Percy blushed and responded, "I, uh, guess I didn't think that through."

"When do you ever think?" Nico teased.

"Hey! I've had good ideas before!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you have way more bad ideas! Or ideas that don't work. Or ones that could get you killed. Or ones-" Thalia said.

"Okay, I get it!" Percy pouted.

**He gave Annabeth an embarrassed look, as if realizing he wasn't helping team morale. "Or maybe she's badly wounded, and she crawled away to die."**

"Nice save there!" Nico laughed.

Percy turned a bright red and turned to glare daggers at the laughing boy.

"**Let's go with that," Annabeth agreed.**

**Percy was still shivering. Annabeth wasn't feeling any warmer either, despite the hot, sticky air.**

**The glass cuts on her hands were still bleeding,**

"Wait, you're usually a fast healer. Why are you still bleeding?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. It's probably Tartarus's way of beginning to slowly kill us." Annabeth replied.

**which was unusual for her. Normally, she healed fast.**

**Her breathing got more and more labored.**

"**This place is killing us," she said. "I mean, it's **_**literally **_**going to kill us, unless…"**

"UNLESS WHAT?!" the campers screamed.

_**Tartarus. Fire. **_**That distant memory came into focus. **

Athena let out a sigh of relief. She was thankful Annabeth remembered.

**She gazed inland toward the cliff, illuminated by flames from below.**

**It was an absolutely crazy idea. **

"Crazy ideas are almost completely uncertain. They have 50-50 chances of working." Demeter pointed out.

"Yeah," Percy started. "But those are the best kinds." **(AN: Where did I get this line from? Answer it correctly and I'll give you a shout out! :P)**

**But it might be their only chance.**

"**Unless what?" Percy prompted. "You've got a brilliant plan, haven't you?"**

"**It's a plan," Annabeth murmured. "I don't know about brilliant. **

"Please, if it's an Annabeth plan, than it has to be brilliant." Juniper reassured her.

**We need to find the River of Fire."**

Immediately after the last word rolled off Thalia's tongue, Grover got up and snatched the book from her, and began to read again.

**AN: YEAH! The chapter's done! Anyway, so I know your all upset with me for not posting in like a week, but I have a good excuse. **

**So my mom sent me to camp in the place of another kid who couldn't go, and I didn't know til like three days before camp. So I've been away for the past week at said camp in Muskoka. And I got back yesterday, and was gonna write, but my iPad kept crashing my Google Drive app. so I was having problems with my story. And I know, that's not a very good excuse, but I'm sorry! **

**Anyway, I have a vote for y'all. Who should come join the story? Should it be:**

**A. twelve year old Percy**

**B. twelve year old Annabeth**

**C. Percy's parents**

**D. Annabeth's parents**

**E. Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank**

**You can vote for up to 3 options! Just click the review button and say your choice!**

**So yeah! That's it! Remember to review, follow and favourite!**

**Luv,**

**QueenOfHearts143**

Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. **Ephesians 4:2**


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth III

**Hiiiiiiii everyone! It's me again! So I present to you Annabeth III of my story! I hope you all like it, and if you have any ideas or suggestions on how to make my story better please PM me or leave a comment! :) Anyway, so in the previous chapter I promised to give shout outs to anyone who answered correctly where I got the quote, 'Yeah, but those are the best kinds'. And the answer was from….THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN! I absolutely LOVE that movie! **

**Anyway, I would like to say to the following: **

**i are unicorn, GingerLeprechaun, ButItHappened, Guest, Kairia'sYami, and asucoffeeaddict! **

**You all are amazing (get it? amazing….spiderman? no? okay, i'm a loser anyway! :) -just joking about that btw-) and deserve something equally as amazing! SOOOO Percy just gave y'all a hug! (unless you're a guy, where in that case, Annabeth hugged you!) Keep being awesome, reading and reviewing! Luv u all! :) :) :)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED PERCY JACKSON DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE ON THIS SITE RIGHT NOW? NOPE, CAUSE I WOULD BE BUSY WRITING, KEEPING PERCY TO MYSELF AND BEING AWESOME LIKE RICK RIORDAN, THE ACTUAL WRITER OF THE SERIES!**

"**Annabeth III" **Grover began.

"Ugggh!" Travis groaned.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked.

"I was hoping for the Percy chapters! His thoughts must be, like, the perfect balance between sarcastic and pessimistic and stupid! And that'd be insanely funny!" Travis explained in a 'duh' voice.

Most of the girls rolled their eyes at his comment, while the guys began to agree with Travis. Percy, however, had a look of embarrassment cross his face while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"For the record," Percy began. "I didn't think people would be writing my thoughts down in books anyone could read."

Connor smiled creepily at him and responded, "That's what makes it even better!"

**WHEN THEY REACHED THE LEDGE, Annabeth was sure she'd signed their death warrants.**

The room was silent for a second before several voices cried out at once.

"Why would you have signed your death warrants?"

"I'm not understanding?!"

"Is this some part of your plan?"

"What is your plan anyway?"

"HEY EVERYONE!" Percy yelled. Immediately he was met with a hundred pairs of eyes. "I'm sure if you listen, you'll find the answer to all your questions. Now could you all please stop interrupting Grover!"

Everyone nodded hesitantly at Percy's request, and Grover continued to read.

**The cliff dropped more than eighty feet.**

"That doesn't sound good." Lacy spoke out.

"Probably doesn't sound good, because it isn't good." Clovis, son of Hypnos, replied.

In response Lacy threw her pink Prada shoe at him and gave him a death glare that said, 'I may be a pretty face, but I can take you down with just one blow.' Needless to say, Clovis didn't say anything after that.

**At the bottom stretched a nightmarish version of the Grand Canyon: a river of fire cutting a path through a jagged obsidian crevasse, the glowing red current casting horrible shadows across the cliff faces.**

"It's...an actual river of fire." Juniper gasped in surprise. "B..but that's insane!"

"I know right!" Tyson exclaimed. "Next thing you know there will be rainbow eating trolls living under our beds!"

**Even from the top of the canyon, the heat was intense. **

"Try and think of the heat right _beside _the river." Demeter wondered.

Right away, several people flinched at the idea of the heat. They didn't know how Percy and Annabeth were going to survive this one. They only knew that Percy and Annabeth _had _to survive.

**The chill of the River Cocytus hadn't left Annabeth's bones, but now her face felt raw and sunburned. **

"Please be alright! Please be alright!" several of the campers chanted.

**Every breath took more effort, as if her chest was filled with Styrofoam peanuts. **

"That sounds horrible!" Rachel cried.

"It sort of reminds me of that one prank we did on the Demeter cabin. Right Connor?" Travis asked.

"Oh, that prank. That one hurt like Hades! But it was so worth it!" Connor high-fived Travis.

"What sort of prank did you do this time?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Wellllll, it's a long story." Travis started.

"But we can tell you that we totally know what you're going to be going through. We've, uh, felt it before." Connor responded.

**The cuts on her hands bled more rather than less.**

"That's not good!" Thalia mumbled.

**Annabeth's foot, which had been almost healed, seemed to be reinjuring itself.**

"And that's even worse!" Clarisse said.

**She'd taken off her makeshift cast, but now she regretted it. Each step made her wince.**

"Oh, Annabeth!" Nyssa cried.

**Assuming they could make it down to the fiery river, which she doubted,**

"You of little faith!" Will said to Annabeth. "I'm sure you'll make it down just just need to believe in yourself."

"But I do believe in myself." Annabeth replied. "I believe we're going to fall to our deaths."

**her plan seemed certifiably insane.**

"It doesn't seem that insane to me!" Percy announced.

"Yeah, but this is coming from someone who's spent half his life making plans even more insane than this." Will pointed out.

"Infact, I'm pretty sure if you check the dictionary, your picture will be right under the definition of insane." Tyson continued.

"I think the word you're talking about is handsome. Or charming. Or damn awesome!" Percy said.

"Oh, how sad." Clarisse fake pouted. "His insanity is getting to his head. Now he's talking nonsense. What a tragedy."

Percy pouted at his friends' teasing before replying, "I'll have you know I do not suffer from insanity! I enjoy every minute of it!"

"**Uh…" Percy examined the cliff. He pointed to a tiny fissure running diagonally from the edge to the bottom. "We can try that ledge there. Might be able to climb down."**

"Keywords there are try and might." Hephaestus muttered.

**He didn't say they'd be crazy to try.**

"He probably didn't think it was worth wasting his breath on." Hades speculated. "I mean, _of course_ you are crazy enough to try. No need to state obvious things that. It's like saying the sky is blue when we clearly know that it is blue."

"Wow!" Artemis gaped at him. "That's probably, like, the most intelligent words I've heard come from your mouth."

**He managed to sound hopeful.**

"Hope is the thing with feathers

That perches in the soul

And sings the tune without the words

And never stops at all." Apollo recited.

Immediately everyone turned towards him with shock written on their faces.

"What?" Apollo asked obliviously.

"Th...that was beautiful!" Aphrodite gushed.

"Really?"

"It really was." Hestia smiled. "How come we've never heard poems like that before?"

Apollo began to rub the back of his neck before he spoke. "I...uh..I don't know. I guess I just like haikus more than any other poems." he sighed. "But the problem is I'm no good at haikus. I can make them, but I just…...they're just bad. Like really bad."

"We've noticed." Dionysus muttered. Demeter swiftly kicked his shin for that comment.

"It's okay Apollo." Aphrodite comforted. "I'm sure you'll become better at your haikus. Maybe you just need some good inspiration."

"Yeah, maybe." Apollo replied.

"If it makes you feel any better." Artemis started. "That was the loveliest poem I've heard in a long while. I think you should keep up with those types of poems."

Apollo smiled at Artemis. "Thanks Artemis. I might just take your advice. But if it's all the same to you guys, I also think imma keep working on my haikus. Who knows? I might make a brilliant one one of these days." **(AN: Do I smell a little foreshadowing with a hint of minor sub plot here? ; ) )**

**Annabeth was grateful for that, but she also worried that she was leading him to his doom.**

Annabeth gave a weak, guilty look at Percy. "I seem to be doing that a lot. Leading you into trouble, to your doom, maybe even death. Why do you….why do you still put up with me?"

"You know the answer to that." Percy whispered, while stroking Annabeth's soft blonde curls. "I do it because I love you. From the moment you told me I drool in my sleep I was hooked on you, and I didn't want out. I _don't _want out. I love you, Annabeth."

At Percy's words Annabeth started to feel all warm inside. She felt tingles shoot through her body and completely cut off her train of thought (which was pretty hard to do to an Athena child). Instantly a stupid looking, bright smile appeared on her face. Annabeth knew she was smiling like a psycho or an idiot, but she was too happy to care. She just loved the way Percy made her feel.

**Of course if they stayed here, they would die anyway.**

"So anywhere you go, you can die? You're basically just choosing how you want to possibly die." Chris asked.

"Well, it is Tartarus. What did you expect?" Nico responded.

"And to think, my hardest decision today was what colour underwear to put on." Chris sighed.

**Blisters had started to form on their arms from exposure to the Tartarus air.**

"Air like acid." Poseidon whispered to himself.

He hated knowing the pain his son was to endure and not even being able to do anything. All the worry for his son was weighing him down, so much so that it hurt to breath, to show emotion or even to think sometimes. And that worry wouldn't be put to rest until he knew his son was safe. Well, at least safer. But then again, Percy's battle this time was Tartarus and he didn't even have luck on his side. So it looked like Poseidon would be dragging around that weight for a while longer.

**The whole environment was about as healthy as a nuclear blast zone.**

"I can't imagine what that'd be like." Katie sadly remarked.

Athena looked Katie directly in the eyes, and in a cold voice told her, "I don't even think you'd want to imagine that."

**Percy went first. **

"What happened to ladies first?" Hera huffed.

"Right." Percy responded. "Because, it'd totally be the polite thing to do to let my girlfriend possibly fall to her death before me. Makes total sense."

Hera glared at him. "You know what I meant."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Thalia piped up. "Percy does have some more feminine qualities to him. So the concept still sort of

worked."

"Wait….what?" Percy asked confused. "You think that I'm like a girl?!"

"Certainly didn't come out of my mouth." Thalia smirked.

"Uh, kind of did!" Percy called out.

"Uh, like I care!"

"You want to go Grace?" Percy challenged, standing up in the direction of Thalia.

"Bring it Jackson!" Thalia shot back, rising to Percy's level.

"Oh I will!"

"OH, I'm so scared!" Thalia cried sarcastically.

"That's it! I am throwing down the gauntlet now!"

"Oh no! Please stop before you do anything rash!" Thalia put her hands up in a mocking gesture.

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth yelled.

Both Percy and Thalia sheepishly turned to a now irritated Annabeth.

From the other side of the room a disappointed Ares sighed. "Why did she have to stop it? Just when I got popcorn!" he complained.

In response, Aphrodite whacked him across the head before shushing him.

"I don't want to hear another 'threat' from either of you right now-" Annabeth scolded.

"But Annabeth-" Percy started.

"NO BUTS! And if you don't do as I say, I won't kiss you Percy for two whole weeks, and for Thalia, I will show the camp THE VIDEO." Both Percy and Thalia paled at the threat, and hurriedly nodded their heads at Annabeth. "Good. Now make up and hug each other." Annabeth finished.

Percy immediately strode over to Thalia and wrapped her in a hug. However, he leaned down into her ear and whispered so quietly so

that no one but Thalia could hear him.

"This isn't over."

Thalia hid a small smile into his shoulder and replied, "This ain't over 'til the fat lady sings."

Percy then let go of Thalia, and they both sat back down in their seats and got comfortable again.

Slowly, Annabeth leaned into Percy and quietly asked teasingly, "Throwing down the gauntlet?"

Percy blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Shut up." he replied.

Annabeth threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Just saying."

**The ledge was barely wide enough to allow a toehold. **

"That's going to be tricky to maneuver around." Nico pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least we have some training from the rock wall at camp **(AN: I don't know if that exists, but let's pretend it does!)**. So that should help a least a little." Annabeth replied.

**Their hands clawed for any crack in the glassy rock. Every time Annabeth put pressure on her bad foot, she wanted to yelp.**

"Honestly, Annabeth. How are you going to survive on that ankle of yours in Tartarus?" Malcolm asked.

Annabeth shook her head sadly. "I don't know how I'll survive. _If _I'll survive."

Thalia took one of Annabeth's hands and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. "You'll survive Annabeth. I know you will."

**She'd ripped off the sleeves of her T-shirt and used the cloth to wrap her bloody palms, **

"Good, good. Dress the wound. Stop infection." Will muttered under his breath.

**but her fingers were still slippery and weak.**

"I hope you'll make it to the bottom safely." a young camper called out to Annabeth.

"Yeah, me too." Annabeth said. "Me too."

**A few steps below her, Percy grunted as he reached for another handhold. "So…what is this fireriver called?"**

"**The Phlegethon," she said. "You should concentrate on going down."**

Grover smiled a little at this. "You seriously think he's going to listen?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, if he wants to keep his girlfriend he will."

Percy turned to face her. "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

Instantly, Annabeth let her poker face break and started to laugh. "Of course not Seaweed Brain! I'm not going to force you to follow my every command. That'd be horrible and clingy! Although sometimes if you do listen, it will earn you brownie points."

Percy thought about this for a second before he opened his mouth. "Can we make them cookie points?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with brownie points?"

Percy stared at her. "They're not cookie points."

Annabeth sighed at his childness. "Okay, fine! You listen to me and you can get _cookie_ points."

"Blue cookie points." Percy corrected.

Annabeth sent him a small glare. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Fine. _Blue_ cookie points."

Percy began to open his mouth, but was interrupted by Annabeth's voice.

"Ask for any other add ons, and I will take my knife out and well, you know what happens after that." Annabeth smirked.

Percy pouted. "But I'm your boyfriend!"

"And that means I have to keep you in line."

Percy rolled his eyes. "For the record, I was just going to ask if kissing you gets any blue cookie points."

"Why don't you try and find out?"

"I think I will." Percy replied huskily.

Percy instantly closed the gap between his lips and Annabeth's lips and softly kissed her for ten seconds. He pulled away and looked into Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes with a questioning look on his face.

"Mmm. Ten points for sure!" Annabeth whispered.

Percy smiled, and gave Annabeth another quick peck on the lips before sitting back comfortable in his seat, his only thought being 'If

kissing Annabeth gets me blue cookie points, then I'll have thousands by the end of the week'.

"**The Phlegethon?" He shinnied along the ledge. **

"What kind of a word is shinnied?" Mitchell, from the Aphrodite cabin, asked.

"A weird one." Percy responded.

**They'd made it roughly a third of the way down the cliff—still high enough up to die if they fell.**

"You're so very positive, Annabeth. Did you know that?" Will asked, his words coated with sarcasm.

"I try." Annabeth played along.

"**Sounds like a marathon for hawking spitballs."**

Everyone started to laugh at this.

"Now that he mentions it, the name totally screams hawking spitballs marathon." Hermes laughed.

"Why was it named that anyway?" Apollo asked still laughing.

"So that funny people could make funny comments about how ridiculous sounding it is!" Hermes replied.

The laughter didn't die down for another three minutes and 49 seconds **(AN: Original right? ;D)**, but everyone was just glad that they could let out a little laugh, and forget that their two favourite people were going into Tartarus.

"**Please don't make me laugh," she said.**

"**Just trying to keep things light."**

"Another thing you're really good at." Clovis yawned.

"**Thanks," she grunted, nearly missing the ledge with her bad foot. "I'll have a smile on my face as I plummet to my death."**

"Again, such an optimistic person." Will announced.

**They kept going, one step at a time. Annabeth's eyes stung with sweat. Her arms trembled. But to her amazement, they finally made it to the bottom of the cliff.**

"Thank gods!"

**When she reached the ground, she stumbled. Percy caught her. She was alarmed by how feverish his skin felt. Red boils had erupted on his face, so he looked like a smallpox victim.**

"Oh no. Tartarus is finally taking its toll on him." Grover groaned.

**Her own vision was blurry. Her throat felt blistered, and her stomach was clenched tighter than a fist.**

"Not you too!" Grover added worriedly.

**We have to hurry, she thought.**

"**Just to the river," she told Percy, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "We can do this."**

"Come on. Come on. Just a couple more steps." the campers chanted.

**They staggered over slick glass ledges, around massive boulders, avoiding stalagmites that would've impaled them with any slip of the foot. **

At this moment the tension in the throne room was so thick, it was almost suffocating.

**Their tattered clothes steamed from the heat of the river, but they kept going until they crumpled to their knees at the banks of the Phlegethon.**

"At least you guys are finally there." Chris exclaimed.

"**We have to drink," Annabeth said.**

"Drink fire?" Tyson asked. "I see why you're insane now."

"How does that even work? I'm pretty sure fire's not just something you can, uh, drink." Pollux, son of Dionysus, added.

**Percy swayed, his eyes half-closed. It took him a three-count to respond. "Uh…drink fire?"**

"That's what we're saying!"

"**The Phlegethon flows from Hades's realm down into Tartarus." Annabeth could barely talk.**

"Oh no! Tartarus air must finally be getting to her!" Rachel announced.

**Her throat was closing up from the heat and the acidic air. "The river is used to punish the wicked. But also…some legends call it the River of Healing."**

"Some legends?" Nico asked.

"**Some legends?"**

"OH NO! I think like Percy!" Nico screamed.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Well, dear cousin," Thalia started. "It's because you _Percy_."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that makes total sense." he said sarcastically.

"It does!" Annabeth replied cheekily.

**Annabeth swallowed, trying to stay conscious. "The Phlegethon keeps the wicked in one piece so that they can endure the torments of the Fields of Punishment. I think…it might be the Underworld equivalent of ambrosia and nectar."**

"Keywords again are think and might." Hephaestus inputted.

"So there is a fifty-fifty chance of it working." Demeter announced.

"Sorry to break it to you," Ares said. "But I've heard that whenever there is a fifty-fifty chance of something working, there is a ninety percent chance that you'll get it wrong or something. It's the 50-50-90 rule."

"Great!" Athena cried sarcastically. "Cause that makes me feel a WHOLE lot better!"

**Percy winced as cinders sprayed from the river, curling around his face. "But it's fire. How can we—"**

"**Like this." Annabeth thrust her hands into the river.**

"She did not seriously do that!"

"That was so impulsive!"

"Oh I hope it works!"

**Stupid? **

"Oh big time!" Katie cried.

"Thanks!" Annabeth replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I meant no offense!"

**Yes, but she was convinced they had no choice. **

"That's true. This is your only shot." Malcolm said.

**If they waited any longer, they would pass out and die. Better to try something foolish and hope it worked.**

"I'm pretty sure that's how all of Percy's plans are." Clarisse announced.

Everyone started to murmur in agreement.

"Hey! I have good plans!" Percy pouted.

"Yeah, but they are also extremely reckless." Annabeth replied.

**On first contact, the fire wasn't painful. **

"It's probably so hot you can't handle it." Malcolm mused.

**It felt cold, which probably meant it was so hot it was overloading Annabeth's nerves. **

Malcolm smiled slightly.

**Before she could change her mind, she cupped the fiery liquid in her palms and raised it to her mouth.**

Everyone sucked in a breath in anticipation for what would happen.

**She expected a taste like gasoline. It was so much worse. **

"I wouldn't want to ever taste that." Juniper shuddered.

**Once, at a restaurant back in San Francisco, she'd made the mistake of tasting a ghost chili pepper that came with a plate of Indian food. After barely nibbling it, she thought her respiratory system was going to implode. **

"I don't actually think ghost chili peppers are that bad." Demeter said.

"Yeah, but you're a goddess." Annabeth stated.

**Drinking from the Phlegethon was like gulping down a ghost chili smoothie.**

"Okay, okay. Even I wouldn't want that." Demeter admitted.

**Her sinuses filled with liquid mouth felt like it was being deep-fried. **

"That sounds horrid!" Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin, cried.

**Her eyes shed boiling tears, and every pore on her face popped. **

Everyone winced at this.

**She collapsed, gagging and retching, her whole body shaking violently.**

"**Annabeth!" Percy grabbed her arms and just managed to stop her from rolling into the river.**

"Oh thank gods!" Thalia murmured.

**The convulsions passed. She took a ragged breath and managed to sit up. She felt horribly weak and nauseous, but her next breath came more easily.**

Everyone sighed in relief.

"It worked!" Athena whispered, a small smile creeping up her face.

**The blisters on her arms were starting to fade.**

"**It worked," she croaked. "Percy, you've got to drink."**

"Yes Percy! Drink the fire!" Poseidon urged.

"**I…" His eyes rolled up in his head, and he slumped against her.**

"That's not good!" Grover gasped.

Everyone nodded in agreement, worried for the Saviour of Olympus.

**Desperately, she cupped more fire in her palm. **

"Oh, that's got to hurt!" Chris winced.

**Ignoring the pain, she dripped the liquid into Percy's mouth. **

"Yes, Annabeth! Help Percy!" Poseidon muttered, concern filling his voice.

**He didn't respond.**

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" Tyson murmured over and over.

**She tried again, pouring a whole handful down his throat. **

"Please work! Please work!" the campers chanted.

**This time he spluttered and coughed.**

"Thank gods!" everyone exclaimed.

**Annabeth held him as he trembled, the magical fire coursing through his system. His fever disappeared. His boils faded. He managed to sit up and smack his lips.**

Sighs of relief were once again given.

"**Ugh," he said. "Spicy, yet disgusting."**

Small chuckles were faintly heard around the room at the description.

**Annabeth laughed weakly. She was so relieved, she felt light-headed. "Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."**

"**You saved us."**

"**For now," she said. "The problem is, we're still in Tartarus."**

"Unfortunately." Chiron said sadly.

**Percy blinked. He looked around as if just coming to terms with where they were. **

"I probably was." Percy announced.

"**Holy Hera. I never thought…well, I'm not sure what I thought. Maybe that Tartarus was empty space, a pit with no bottom. But this is a real place."**

Nervousness filled the room now that the statement was open, that Tartarus was a real place. And Annabeth and Percy were stuck in said place.

**Annabeth recalled the landscape she'd seen while they fell—a series of plateaus leading ever downward into the gloom.**

"**We haven't seen all of it," she warned. "This could be just the first tiny part of the abyss, like the front steps."**

"The welcome mat." Percy muttered.

"**The welcome mat," Percy muttered.**

"No need to repeat yourself, Percy." Nico laughed.

**They both gazed up at the blood-colored clouds **

"Blood coloured clouds?" Katie asked.

"Wow. Even the colour palette of Tartarus is depressing." Travis exclaimed.

"What did you expect? Rainbows, pink unicorns and sparkly smiley faces?" Connor asked sarcastically.

Travis pouted. "You forgot the bright pink hearts plastered everywhere."

"Oh, that'd be beautiful!" Drew exclaimed.

**swirling in the gray haze. No way would they have the strength to climb back up that cliff, even if they wanted to. **

"You'd also be away from the fire if you were in need of a drink." Malcolm pointed out.

**Now there were only two choices: downriver or upriver, skirting the banks of the Phlegethon.**

"**We'll find a way out," Percy said. "The Doors of Death."**

**Annabeth shuddered. She remembered what Percy had said just before they fell into Tartarus.**

**He'd made Nico di Angelo**

Nico smiled to himself at his mention.

**promise to lead the Argo II to Epirus, to the mortal side of the Doors of Death.**

**We'll see you there, Percy had said.**

**That idea seemed even crazier than drinking fire. **

"That's saying something!" Hephaestus exclaimed.

**How could the two of them wander through Tartarus and find the Doors of Death? **

The room was silent at the thought.

**They'd barely been able to stumble a hundred yards in this poisonous place without dying.**

"**We have to," Percy said. "Not just for us. For everybody we love. **

Several smiled at that.

**The Doors have to be closed on both sides, or the monsters will just keep coming through. Gaea's forces will overrun the world."**

All the gods shuddered at the thought. With Gaea ruling the world…...they didn't even want to imagine what would happen.

**Annabeth knew he was right.**

"That must be a first." Rachel snickered.

**Still…when she tried to imagine a plan that could succeed, the logistics overwhelmed her. **

"Not even I, the goddess of wisdom, could think of a plan that would work." Athena admitted.

**They had no way of locating the Doors. They didn't know how much time it would take, or even if time flowed at the same speed in Tartarus. How could they possibly synchronize a meeting with their friends?**

"That's what I was saying!" Kyle, a younger camper called out.

Everyone knew that what they were saying was true, but they just wanted to believe that someway, somehow, Percy and Annabeth could do it.

**And Nico had mentioned a legion of Gaea's strongest monsters guarding the Doors on the Tartarus side. **

"In that case, then you can't exactly launch a frontal assault." Clarisse noted.

**Annabeth and Percy couldn't exactly launch a frontal assault.**

Clarisse smiled slightly.

**She decided not to mention any of that. They both knew the odds were bad. **

"Probably can't get much worse. Hopefully, anyway." Hades muttered.

**Besides, after swimming in the River Cocytus, Annabeth had heard enough whining and moaning to last a lifetime.**

"After that, I don't even think I would want to complain ever again." Katie said.

**She promised herself never to complain again.**

Katie smiled.

"That's going to be a lot harder than you think." Hermes told Annabeth.

"Complaining is overrated anyway." Annabeth replied.

"**Well." She took a deep breath, grateful at least that her lungs didn't hurt. **

"That's good. That's good." Tyson murmured.

"**If we stay close to the river, we'll have a way to heal ourselves. If we go downstream—"**

**It happened so fast, Annabeth would have been dead if she'd been on her own.**

"What? What?!" Athena yelled. She thought that her daughter was safe, but now she says she'd be dead?! Athena was beyond worried at this moment. She just wanted her daughter out of there.

**Percy's eyes locked on something behind her.**

"A monster." Chiron guessed.

**Annabeth spun as a massive dark shape hurtled down at her—a snarling, monstrous blob with spindly barbed legs and glinting eyes.**

"Arachne." Malcolm whispered, a mix of a glare and a nervous look settling on his face.

**She had time to think: Arachne.**

Annabeth shuddered at the idea of encountering Arachne again. And in Tartarus.

**But she was frozen in terror, her senses smothered by the sickly sweet smell.**

"That can't be good." Will muttered.

**Then she heard the familiar SHINK of Percy's ballpoint pen transforming into a sword. **

"Oh, thank god for Percy's reliable Riptide!" Juniper announced.

**His blade swept over her head in a glowing bronze arc. A horrible wail echoed through the canyon.**

Everyone breathed sighs of relief at the death of Arachne. They knew she wouldn't stay dead forever, but at least it bought Percy and Annabeth some time.

**Annabeth stood there, stunned, as yellow dust—the remains of Arachne—rained around her like tree pollen.**

"That's a little bit disgusting." Drew wrinkled her nose.

"**You okay?" Percy scanned the cliffs and boulders, alert for more monsters, but nothing else appeared. **

"That's good! At least it wasn't an ambush!" Nyssa exclaimed.

**The golden dust of the spider settled on the obsidian rocks.**

**Annabeth stared at her boyfriend in amazement. **

Percy leaned down towards Annabeth and whispered into her ear. "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

In response, Annabeth brought her hand up and smacked Percy on the shoulder. "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

Percy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why not?"

Annabeth smiled. "Because I can still take you down in a second."

"You won't ever let me forget that." Percy groaned.

"Never." Annabeth smirked, before leaning upwards and placing a light kiss on Percy's lips.

**Riptide's Celestial bronze blade glowed even brighter in the gloom of Tartarus. **

"Hey! That's an idea!" Rachel exclaimed. "Why don't you use Riptide's glow as light. And if you encounter a monster, then you'll have it out already."

Annabeth carefully considered Rachel's words. "That could work, but then again, we also don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

**As it passed through the thick hot air, it made a defiant hiss like a riled snake.**

"**She…she would've killed me," Annabeth stammered.**

"And we don't want that to happen!" the campers' exclaimed.

**Percy kicked the dust on the rocks, his expression grim and dissatisfied. "She died too easily, considering how much torture she put you through. She deserved worse."**

The room was quiet for a couple seconds, with everyone trying to process Percy's words. They were all shocked at them. No one had ever heard Percy say something like that. And…..it kind of scared them. Someone with Percy's power, holding anger like that. The thought made shudders go up everyone's back.

**Annabeth couldn't argue with that, but the hard edge in Percy's voice made her unsettled. **

"Me too." Zeus whispered. "Me too."

**She'd never seen someone get so angry or vengeful on her behalf. It almost made her glad Arachne had died quickly. "How did you move so fast?"**

Percy smiled. "Lots of training from camp."

**Percy shrugged. "Gotta watch each other's backs, right? **

"Yeah. We need to stick together." Annabeth told Percy, who replied with a smile.

**Now, you were saying…downstream?"**

**Annabeth nodded, still in a daze. The yellow dust dissipated on the rocky shore, turning to steam.**

**At least now they knew monsters could be killed in Tartarus…though she had no idea how long Arachne would remain dead. **

"Hopefully long enough for you to get out of there and never have to see her ugly face again." Athena hoped.

**Annabeth didn't plan on staying long enough to find out.**

"Good, good." Malcolm whispered.

"**Yeah, downstream," she managed. "If the river comes from the upper levels of the Underworld, it should flow deeper into Tartarus—"**

"So it should lead into more dangerous territory." Percy finished.

"**So it leads into more dangerous territory," Percy finished. **

Percy sent a warning look towards his two cousins. "Don't say a word."

Thalia and Nico both put their hands up in mock surrender.

"Wasn't going to." They said in unison.

"That's really creepy." Percy told them.

"We know."

"**Which is probably where the Doors are. Lucky us."**

"Oh you guys are anything but lucky." Hades murmured.

Grover held the book out. "The chapter's done."

"Well then, what are we-" Artemis started.

She was interrupted by a bright white light going off in the center of the room. Everyone was forced to look away due to the intensity of the light-even the gods. The brightness faded after a couple seconds, and when they looked back they were greeted with the faces of…

**AN: So hey y'all! I finished the chapter! And in like two days! Yay for me! For the record, I was up until 2:30 am in the morning writing this chapter for you guys, because I love you, so you're welcome! **

**Anyway, did you like my little cliffhanger? I know, I'm so mean. Whatever. Anyway you still have a little time to vote on who you think should enter the story. As of right now the seven are winning, so keep voting! **

**That was basically all I had to say so, yeah! Stay awesome, review, favourite, and follow, and keep on reading! :) :) :)**

**Luv u all,**

**QueenOfHearts143**

"**And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose." Romans 8:28**


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth IV

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I'm going to keep this nice and short, because I have a bigger one at the bottom, but I would like to thank you all for your votes. The chosen was majority votes, but I will probably have one more vote later on in the story. That was about it! Enjoy the chapter guys! (Although I was pretty lazy with this one, so sorry *pouty face*)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED (look at that! A fancy word! Ooh! Aah!) WITH IT! **

Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank. **(AN: YAY! They won!) **They all wore looks of confusion on their faces.

"What just happened?" Frank asked looking around. "We were just on the Argo II, and then the light and now were here. What?"

The campers all shrugged. They were still confused on what happened to them. They didn't want to try to explain anything to the five.

"I'm not actually-. Hey what's that in your hand?" Hazel asked noticing a brighter that natural note in the hand of Piper.

"I, uh, don't think that was there before." Piper said confused.

"Well what does it say?" Jason questioned.

"Here's your first batch of newcomers. Enjoy! –Apollo."

"What does that even mean?" Leo commented.

"I think, I can help with that." Percy announced.

"PERCY!"

Immediately, Hazel and Piper ran up to him and gave him a hug. Percy smiled at the fact that he was seeing his future friends again. He was happy about that. And they seemed happy too.

Piper and Hazel released Percy from their grips, finally letting him breathe.

"Sooooo, you said you can tell us what's happening?" Frank asked.

"Oh, yeah! Well, we are gathered here today to-"

"What is this, a funeral? You sound so serious." Leo piped up.

Percy smiled. "Good to see you Leo. And, no this isn't a funeral. We've been brought here by Apollo, future Apollo, again to read The House of Hades. And I think that's what you're here for."

Jason cleared his throat. "The House of Hades?"

"It's a book-"

"Great! Reading!" Leo muttered.

"It's a book on what happens to me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I!" Annabeth corrected.

Percy rolled his eyes. "What happens to Annabeth and I in Tartarus."

The five blinked. "It reveals the future?"

Percy nodded.

"I thought Apollo said he couldn't do that?" Frank asked confused.

"Me too, but apparently there's this _special goddess_ who could. Or at least could help him." Percy answered.

"Speaking of which," Ares started. "We still haven't found out who that special goddess is."

Percy glared at him. Of course Ares would try and bring up that fight again.

"How about we read right now, and figure that out later?" Piper suggested, a hint of charmspeak in her words.

Most of the occupants of the room nodded their heads in agreement, and Ares was forced to agree too.

"Well, who wants to read?" Grover called out holding the book up.

"I will." Artemis announced.

Grover got up and handed the book to Artemis before sitting down patiently waiting for her to begin reading.

Artemis cleared her throat, and in a loud clear voice began to read.

"**Annabeth IV" **she started.

The room became quiet once more waiting for the Artemis to continue reading the chapter.

**THEY'D ONLY TRAVELED a few hundred yards when Annabeth heard voices.**

"Uh Oh!"

**Annabeth plodded along, half in a stupor, trying to form a plan. **

"You really are a true daughter of Athena." Piper noted.

Annabeth smiled at the compliment. She was starting to like Piper.

**Since she was a daughter of Athena, **

A brief look of pride crossed Athena's face at those words.

**plans were supposed to be her specialty;**

"They ARE your specialty!" Percy announced. "I mean I don't know a lot of people that can make plans that work on me, but for sure if you can then you are, like, a miracle worker."

Annabeth blushed.

"Percy's right." Hazel commented. "With your plans we were able to do some pretty difficult things with ease. Like-"

Her sentence was stopped by Frank's hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry about that." Frank said sheepishly. "But we're not supposed to reveal any of the future."

"Actually, it said not to reveal _too much_ about the future." Malcolm pointed out.

"Yeah, but this really isn't important anyway." Jason commented. "Now, shall we continue reading?"

**but it was hard to strategize with her stomach growling and her throat baking.**

"That seems pretty hard to me too." Chris muttered.

"And painful." Travis added.

"And horrible." Connor said.

"And terrifying." Leo continued.

"And-"

"Would you knock it off!" Hera screamed. She was getting a headache just listening to them.

Connor gave a cheeky grin before replying, "You have to ask _nicely! _Didn't your momma ever teach you any manners?"

Hera glared at him. "Fine. Would you _please _SHUT UP!"

"That wasn`t very nice." Travis muttered.

**The fiery water of the Phlegethon may have healed her and given her strength, but it didn't do anything for her hunger or thirst. **

"It probably wasn't trying to make you feel good." Clarisse guessed.

**The river wasn't about making you feel good, Annabeth guessed. **

Clarisse smiled slightly. But she made sure not to let out too many emotions. She didn't want people thinking she had gone _soft._

**It just kept you going so you could experience more excruciating pain.**

"That sounds lovely." Leo exclaimed sarcastically in a fake British accent.

"Lovely indeed." Grover agreed, mimicking the same accent.

**Her head started to droop with exhaustion. Then she heard them—female voices having some sort of argument**

"Monsters? Female monsters?" Will asked.

—**and she was instantly alert.**

**She whispered, "Percy, down!"**

**She pulled him behind the nearest boulder, wedging herself so close against the riverbank that her shoes almost touched the river's fire.**

Athena closed her eyes for a second, praying that her daughter wouldn't get either caught, or accidently fall in. She had no idea who she was praying to, but she just kept praying her daughter would be safe.

**On the other side, in the narrow path between the river and the cliffs, voices snarled, getting louder as they approached from upstream. **

Tension in the room was now back to a full 100%.

**Annabeth tried to steady her breathing. The voices sounded vaguely human, **

"Voices can be deceiving." Juniper noted.

**but that meant nothing. She assumed anything in Tartarus was their enemy. **

"That sounds about right. Why would anything in Tartarus be a friend? Tartarus is for the wicked." Zeus announced.

Piper frowned. "What if there _is _a helpful monster down there? Someone who isn't bad. Would they still be an enemy?"

Ares laughed out loud. "Please! A helpful, friendly monster? In Tartarus?" he continued to laugh. "Tell you what. If there _is _a friendly monster in Tartarus, I'll….I'll eat Hermes shoes."

The gods shuddered. They all knew that Hermes' shoes were easily the most disgusting things they'd seen. He flies around all day in them, and day after day collects sweat, mud, gum, and any kind of garbage on them. Ares must have been absolutely positive that they were no helpful monsters in Tartarus to make such a bet as to eat those shoes.

Piper glared. "It's on!"

**She didn't know how the monsters could have failed to spot them already. **

"Maybe they're preoccupied?" Rachel suggested.

"Maybe. But with what?" Annabeth questioned.

**Besides, monsters could **_**smell **_**demigods—especially powerful ones like Percy, son of Poseidon. **

Poseidon looked down at the floor. Was it possible that it would be _his _fault that Percy and Annabeth would be caught? Or worse, dead? Poseidon didn't even want to think about it.

**Annabeth doubted that hiding behind a boulder would do any good when the monsters caught their scent.**

"If they're too caught up in conversation, then maybe you'll have a chance." Jason suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Percy muttered. He too was beating himself up at having such a strong demigod scent. It was going to be the death of him one day.

**Still, as the monsters got nearer, their voices didn't change in tone. Their uneven footsteps —**_**scrap, clump, scrap, clump**_**—didn't get any faster.**

"Uneven footsteps?" Tyson asked.

"**Soon?" one of them asked in a raspy voice, as if she'd been gargling in the Phlegethon.**

"**Oh my gods!" said another voice. This one sounded much younger and much more human, like a teenaged mortal girl getting exasperated with her friends at the mall. **

"That sounds….kind of familiar." Rachel mused.

**For some reason, she sounded familiar to Annabeth. **

"So you've met her before, and so have I." Rachel continued.

Annabeth let out a noise of aggravation. "Well, who is it then?"

Rachel just shrugged.

"**You guys are **_**totally **_**annoying! I told you, it's like three **_**days **_**from here."**

**Percy gripped Annabeth's wrist. He looked at her with alarm, as if he recognized the mall girl's voice too.**

"Even Percy knows this voice!" Rachel cried.

"Yeah, but Percy has encountered like every monster in existence." Grover pointed out.

**There was a chorus of growling and grumbling. The creatures—maybe half a dozen, Annabeth guessed—**

"That's a bit too much to have to fight off. Annabeth doesn't even have her knife." Will said.

Athena gulped. "Then let's hope they _don't _have to fight them."

**had paused just on the other side of the boulder, but still they gave no indication that they'd caught the demigods' scent. **

"Good, good."

**Annabeth wondered if demigods didn't smell the same in Tartarus, or if the other scents here were so powerful, they masked a demigod's aura.**

"That's a good question." Frank mumbled.

"I don't see why there should be a difference in the scent of the demigods." Athena answered. "But then again, I haven't been to….Tartarus."

"**I wonder," said a third voice, gravelly and ancient like the first, "if perhaps you do not know the way, young one."**

"**Oh, shut your fang hole, Serephone," said the mall girl.**

"Serephone, Serephone." Annabeth muttered over and over trying to click something in her memory.

"**When's the last time **_**you **_**escaped to the mortal world? I was there a couple of years ago. I know the way! Besides, **_**I **_**understand what we're facing up there. You don't have a clue!"**

"**The Earth Mother did not make you boss!" shrieked a fourth voice.**

**More hissing, scuffling, and feral moans—like giant alley cats fighting. **

"Maybe with all this arguing they'll kill each other?" Travis suggested.

**At last the one called Serephone yelled, "Enough!"**

**The scuffling died down.**

"**We will follow for now," Serephone said. "But if you do **_**not **_**lead us well, if we find you have **_**lied **_**about the summons of Gaea—"**

"**I don't lie!" snapped the mall girl. "Believe me, I've got good reason to get into this battle. I have some enemies to devour, and you'll feast on the blood of heroes.**

"That sounds like a _great _feast to me." Nico scoffed sarcastically.

**Just leave one special morsel for me—the one named Percy Jackson."**

The room was quiet for a split second before Thalia broke the silence.

"Gods Kelp Head! How many enemies can you make!"

Percy gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, if it keeps my friends and family safe, then…a lot."

"You're going to get yourself killed one day with all that loyalty." Annabeth pointed out.

"Better me than anyone else."

Before anyone could argue, Artemis began to read.

**Annabeth fought down a snarl of her own. **

"Aww," Percy mocked. "She cares about me. I feel so special!"

Annabeth hit his arm playfully. "Don't get a big head about Seaweed Brain, but yeah. I do care about you. A lot."

Percy smiled.

**She forgot about her fear. She wanted to jump over the boulder and slash the monsters to dust with her knife…except she didn't have it anymore.**

"That's going to be the cause of so many of your problems." Apollo said.

"Really? I thought our problem was that we didn't have any gummy worms down there! Can't believe I'm wrong!" Percy cried sarcastically.

Apollo pouted. "I was just saying."

"**Believe me," said the mall girl. "Gaea has called us, and we're going to have **_**so **_**much fun. Before this war is over, mortals and demigods will tremble at the sound of my name—Kelli!"**

"Kelli!" Rachel and Annabeth yelled aloud at the same time. They were rewarded with the responses of:

"Who is Kelli?

"What kind of monster is _named _Kelli?"

"Is she hot?"

"Kelli," Rachel called out stopping all the questions. "Was an empousai we had an encounter with. She was a 'cheerleader' at Goode high school. I don't know why she is named Kelli. And no, monsters can't be hot. And even if they were, would you date one?"

"Depends _how _hot we're talking." A voice called out from the back. Blake was his name.

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

**Annabeth almost yelped aloud. She glanced at Percy. Even in the red light of the Phlegethon, his face seemed waxy.**

_**Empousai, **_**she mouthed. **_**Vampires.**_

**Percy nodded grimly.**

**She remembered Kelli. Two years ago, at Percy's freshman orientation, he and their friend Rachel Dare**

Rachel smiled at her mention. And especially at the part where Annabeth said she was their friend. They'd had a lot of issues in the past, but Rachel was glad that they were now really good friends.

**had been attacked by **_**empousai **_**disguised as cheerleaders. One of them had been Kelli.**

**Later, the same **_**empousa **_**had attacked them in Daedalus's workshop. Annabeth had stabbed her in the back and sent her…here. To Tartarus.**

"So she might want revenge?" a young camper called out.

"I, uh, guess." Annabeth stammered. She didn't really like empousai. Kelli especially. Not after…Luke. And Annabeth really didn't want to face them either.

**The creatures shuffled off, their voices getting fainter. **

The entire room let out a breath of relief. They were glad that this chapter wasn't going to include a battle.

**Annabeth crept to the edge of the boulder and risked a glimpse.**

"You just have to see don't you." Thalia teased. She did her best to try and keep things light, after all, she didn't want to be sad and mopey every time she saw Annabeth. She didn't want that to be how Annabeth remembered her during Tartarus. And besides, Thalia didn't like showing weakness. Not as much as Clarisse or Annabeth. But she wasn't a big fan of wearing her feelings on her sleeve.

**Sure enough, five women staggered along on mismatched legs—mechanical bronze on the left, shaggy and cloven-hooved on the right. Their hair was made of fire, their skin as white as bone. **

"That sounds hot enough for ya?" Travis called out to Blake.

Blake just turned red and replied with a small 'shut up'.

**Most of them wore tattered Ancient Greek dresses, except for the one in the lead,**

**Kelli, who wore a burned and torn blouse with a short pleated skirt…her cheerleader's outfit.**

**Annabeth gritted her teeth. She had faced a lot of bad monsters over the years, but she hated **_**empousai **_**more than most.**

"Me too." Katie muttered.

**In addition to their nasty claws and fangs, they had a powerful ability to manipulate the Mist.**

**They could change shape and charmspeak, tricking mortals into letting down their guard. Men were especially susceptible. The **_**empousa**_**'s favorite tactic was to make a guy fall in love with her, then drink his blood and devour his flesh.**

"Not a great first date." Juniper commented.

**Not a great first date.**

Juniper smiled.

**Kelli had almost killed Percy. **

Percy felt slight chills go up his back at the memory.

**She had manipulated Annabeth's oldest friend, Luke, urging him to commit darker and darker deeds in the name of Kronos.**

The room became eerily quiet. Luke's death was still a tad bit fresh for some people.

**Annabeth **_**really **_**wished she still had her dagger.**

"I've never wanted my dagger more than I do now." Annabeth said.

**Percy rose. "They're heading for the Doors of Death," he murmured. "You know what that means?"**

"You're going to go the opposite way, and not get yourselves killed?" Poseidon asked hopefully.

Percy just shook his head. "We need to do this, dad."

Poseidon sighed. "I know."

**Annabeth didn't want to think about it, but sadly, this squad of flesh-eating horror-show women might be the closest thing to good luck they were going to get in Tartarus.**

"**Yeah," she said. "We need to follow them."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Artemis announced. "Who's reading next?"

"I will!"

**AN: Yay! They end of the chapter. Now down to business. So I will be going on another camping trip this week (I'm leaving 3:30 am tomorrow, Monday, morning) so I won't be updating until Percy's birthday. But I plan on doing something special for that so don't kill me! **

**Actually, I will be going to this huge camporee called Oshkosh, with my pathfinder club, so imma be away for the entire week, and I'll get back Sunday night at 10:30 pm. **

**I made sure to post this for you guys (I've been sitting on this laptop typing away for the last two hours instead of packing, bad me ; ) tsk, tsk) and I still have tons of stuff to do, and my back is cramping, but I love you all so much that I made the sacrifice. Anyway, that was all.**

**Keep reviewing, favouriting (I don't think that's how you spell it, but whatever, I'm tired.) , following and all that stuff.**

**Luv u all,**

**QueenOfHearts143**

"**But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well." Matthew 6:33**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy V

**AN: Hi everyone! I know you all must hate me because I haven't updated in over a month (ya, it's been that long) but I have some pretty valid excuses, which you can read at the end. But I feel pretty terrible. :( I'm really sorry. *pouty face* Anyway, on with the story, and you can hear about my life at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! IF I DID, I'D PROBABLY HAVE EVERYONE WAITING WAAAAAAAY OVER A YEAR FOR THE NEXT BOOK.**

"I will!"

Everyone turned to look at Hera who now had her hand sticking out waiting for the book.

"I don't understand." Annabeth began, "_You want to read about Percy?!_"

"Well, if I get it out of the way now, then I won't have to read again later." Hera replied with a bit of attitude.

"Okaaay. Whatever." Annabeth said promptly before getting comfortable in her seat again. She totally wasn't looking forward to listening to Hera's nasally voice, but….if it was to find out what happened to her and Percy, than she could do it.

Artemis got up and placed _The House of Hades_ in Hera's hand, before going back to her throne.

Hera cleared her throat, everyone became quiet, and with one quick breath, Hera began to read the chapter. "**PERCY V,**"

"Yesssss!" yelled the boys and some gods.

"What?" Hera asked confused. She hadn't even begun reading the chapter.

"Finally we have a Percy chapter!"

Annabeth, as well as most of the females in the room, rolled her eyes. "Immature idiots."

"You know you love us." Travis replied cheekily.

**PERCY HAD TAKEN HIS GIRLFRIEND on some romantic walks before. **

"Really? When did you ever have time to do that?" Drew asked.

"I know. I get really busy between school, fighting wars and monsters, training at camp, and all the other crap that comes along with being a halfblood." Percy started, "But I always find time to hang out with my favourite girl, and to do some romantic things with her."

"AWWWWWW!" squealed Aphrodite. "You're just…...too….awwwww!"

**This wasn't one of them.**

"What gave it away? The fact that there's no romantic music playing in the background, or the fact that you're in Tartarus?" Clarisse questioned, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

**They followed the River Phlegethon, stumbling over the glassy black terrain, jumping crevices, and hiding behind rocks whenever the vampire girls slowed in front of them.**

**It was tricky to stay far enough back to avoid getting spotted but close enough to keep Kelli and her comrades in view through the dark hazy air. **

"I could imagine." Katie muttered.

"You know, that's a skill that children of Hermes all have." Chris announced.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because, you need to be able to know the perfect distance to follow but not get caught. We should teach you sometime." Chris explained.

Percy and Annabeth slowly nodded their heads, while everyone silently wondered about the Hermes cabin.

**The heat from the river baked Percy's skin. Every breath was like inhaling sulfur-scented fiberglass. When they needed a drink, the best they could do was sip some refreshing liquid fire.**

"That sounds lovely. Absolutely lovely."

**Yep. Percy definitely knew how to show a girl a good time.**

"You can show me a good time, anytime you want." Aphrodite winked, while flashing the call me sign at Percy.

Percy just smiled slightly and squirmed uncomfortably. Meanwhile, Annabeth just kept shooting daggers at Aphrodite.

**At least Annabeth's ankle seemed to have healed. **

"That's good!" Thalia breathed.

**She was hardly limping at all.**

"Even better!" Will mumbled.

**Her various cuts and scrapes had faded. She'd tied her blond hair back with a strip of denim torn from her pants leg, and in the fiery light of the river, her gray eyes flickered. Despite being beat-up, sooty, and dressed like a homeless person, **

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Annabeth told Percy sarcastically.

"You know you always look great to me." Percy reassured her. "You're the prettiest girl in the world, with your beautiful hair, your gorgeous smile and your stormy grey eyes."

Annabeth smiled. "You're too sweet for your own good."

"Just for you, Wise Girl. Just for you."

**she looked great to Percy. **

"Awww."

**So what if they were in Tartarus? So what if they stood a slim chance of surviving? He was so glad that they were together, he had the ridiculous urge to smile.**

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Just you being around makes even the darkest moments seem so much better and brighter."

Annabeth blushed. "Stop it! You're making me blush!"

"But you look so cute when your cheeks turn rosy red!" Percy replied.

**Physically, Percy felt better too, though his clothes looked like he'd been through a hurricane of broken glass. **

"Not the clothes too!" Drew cried. Yep. She could _only _be a daughter of Aphrodite.

**He was thirsty, hungry, and scared out of his mind**

"So like always then?" Grover summed up.

Percy nodded his head. "Yeah. Pretty much. But, I'm not always in Tartarus, so just a little bit different."

Chris looked at him. "Totally. Just _a little bit _different."

**(though he wasn't going to tell Annabeth that),**

"Why not?" Annabeth asked, slightly confused.

Percy sighed. "It's nothing really personal. And its not even like I just don't want to share how I'm feeling with you. It's just that, I don't want to possibly scare you even more, or make you worry too much. I don't want you to be holding any more trials than you have to."

"Aww, Percy." Annabeth said, whilst moving closer to said guy.

**but he'd shaken off the hopeless cold of the River Cocytus. **

"That's good. Now you shouldn't get hypothermia, and at least the voices of misery aren't there anymore." Katie declared.

**And as nasty as the firewater tasted, it seemed to keep him going.**

**Time was impossible to judge. **

"I could imagine." Athena mumbled.

**They trudged along, following the river as it cut through the harsh landscape. Fortunately the **_**empousai **_**weren't exactly speed walkers. They shuffled on their mismatched bronze and donkey legs, hissing and fighting with each other, apparently in no hurry to reach the Doors of Death.**

"Good. That'll give you some time to keep up with them whilst remaining hidden." Juniper muttered.

"Hopefully." Chris added under his breath.

**Once, the demons sped up in excitement and swarmed something that looked like a beached carcass on the riverbank. Percy couldn't tell what it was—a fallen monster? An animal of some kind?**

**The **_**empousai **_**attacked it with relish.**

Some of the girls made gagging noises, and the ones with weaker stomachs, well, let's just say that their lunch is now completely displayed on the floor.

Hera, with a snap of her fingers, quickly cleaned up the mess, and went back to reading.

**When the demons moved on, Percy and Annabeth reached the spot and found nothing left except a few splintered bones and glistening stains drying in the heat of the river. Percy had no doubt the **_**empousai **_**would devour demigods with the same gusto.**

"Let's hope you don't get caught then."

"**Come on." He led Annabeth gently away from the scene. "We don't want to lose them."**

**As they walked, Percy thought about the first time he'd fought the **_**empousa **_**Kelli at Goode High School's freshman orientation, when he and Rachel Elizabeth Dare got trapped in the band hall. At the time, it seemed like a hopeless situation. Now, he'd give anything to have a problem that simple. **

"Dude, that's so sad. You're looking back on the war with Kronos as simple?" Will shook his head.

**At least he'd been in the mortal world then. Here, there was nowhere to run.**

**Wow. When he started looking back on the war with Kronos as the good old days—that was sad.**

"Yep. My life is sucky." Percy sighed. "No one else looks back on a war as 'the good old days'."

"Maybe other demigods do." Annabeth tried to comfort him.

"Well then all our demigod lives are sucky." Percy announced.

"Like we didn't know that already." (Nico)

"Pfft. We can take it." (Clarisse)

"True dat!"

Everyone turned to look at a now blushing Frank.

"I thought I'd give it a try?" he said like it was a question.

Everyone continued to stare at him.

"The point is…" Hazel interrupted, noticing Frank's embarrassment. "Is that our lives are, as Percy put it, sucky."

Everyone nodded in agreement, save the gods and goddesses who had children, who were looking down in shame.

**He kept hoping things would get better for Annabeth and him, but their lives just got more and more dangerous, as if the Three Fates were up there spinning their futures with barbed wire instead of thread just to see how much two demigods could tolerate.**

"That's actually quite a good way to put it. I mean barbed wire instead of thread? That's pretty smart." Malcolm mused.

**After a few more miles, the **_**empousai **_**disappeared over a ridge. When Percy and Annabeth caught up, they found themselves at the edge of another massive cliff. **

"Another cliff?" Thalia paled. She didn't know how they were dealing with this. She _hated _heights.

**The River Phlegethon spilled over the side in jagged tiers of fiery waterfalls. The demon ladies were picking their way down the cliff, jumping from ledge to ledge like mountain goats.**

"Pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate being compared to mountain goats." Juniper pointed out.

Percy shrugged. "How am I supposed to control my thoughts? Especially future thoughts?"

No one had a response.

**Percy's heart crept into his throat. Even if he and Annabeth reached the bottom of the cliff alive, they didn't have much to look forward to. The landscape below them was a bleak, ash-gray plain bristling with black trees, like insect hair.**

"That's highly disturbing!" Artemis shivered.

"Agreed." Was heard around the throne room.

**The ground was pocked with blisters. Every once in a while, a bubble would swell and burst, disgorging a monster like a larva from an egg.**

Immediately, several gagging sounds were heard throughout the throne room.

"You, my friend, have a way too vivid imagination." Travis exclaimed.

"Way too vivid." Connor echoed.

**Suddenly Percy wasn't hungry anymore.**

"Me neither bro. Me neither." Leo agreed.

Piper and Annabeth gasped.

"But you're always hungry!" Annabeth said.

"You too Leo! You even tried to eat a door on the Argo II when dinner wasn't ready yet!" Piper added.

Leo and Percy both pouted.

"Is it really hard to believe that a guy can't be hungry sometimes?" Leo questioned.

"Yes. Yes it is." Artemis replied.

**All the newly formed monsters were crawling and hobbling in the same direction—toward a bank of black fog that swallowed the horizon like a storm front. **

"Why are they doing that?" Athena quietly mused.

**The Phlegethon flowed in the same direction until about halfway across the plain, where it met another river of black water—maybe the Cocytus? The two floods combined in a steaming, boiling cataract and flowed on as one toward the black fog.**

"Interesting." Annabeth muttered.

**The longer Percy looked into that storm of darkness, the less he wanted to go there. **

"Gasp!" Thalia teasingly exclaimed. "The great and mighty Percy Jackson is scared! The world must be ending!"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Thalia. Of course I'm going to be scared. Even if it's in the tiniest bit. It's perfectly normal for people to be scared. I'm no exception. Especially if it's in Tartarus."

"Wow. You just managed to make that whole teasing conversation waaay to serious. I'm disappointed." Nico shook his head.

"I'm just saying. Besides, I don't want you all thinking that I'm never scared. That's impossible."

**It could be hiding anything—an ocean, a bottomless pit, an army of monsters. **

"Let's hope not." Poseidon muttered.

**But if the Doors of Death were in that direction, it was their only chance to get home.**

**He peered over the edge of the cliff.**

"**Wish we could fly," he muttered.**

"Don't we all sometimes?"

**Annabeth rubbed her arms. "Remember Luke's winged shoes? I wonder if they're still down here somewhere."**

Both Percy and Annabeth gave small, smiles remembering their first quest to find Zeus' lightning bolt.

**Percy remembered. Those shoes had been cursed to drag their wearer into Tartarus. They'd almost taken his best friend, Grover.**

"Best friend?" Grover said smiling.

"Forever, dude." Percy replied, fist bumping him.

"**I'd settle for a hang glider."**

"**Maybe not a good idea." Annabeth pointed. Above them, dark winged shapes spiraled in and out of the bloodred clouds.**

"**Furies?" Percy wondered.**

"**Or some other kind of demon," Annabeth said. "Tartarus has thousands."**

"Thanks for the reminder Annabeth." Thalia said sarcastically.

"**Including the kind that eats hang gliders," Percy guessed. "Okay, so we climb."**

"Not like _anything _could possibly go wrong with climbing."

**He couldn't see the **_**empousai **_**below them anymore. **

"That good or bad?" Piper asked nervously.

No one gave her an answer.

**They'd disappeared behind one of the ridges, but that didn't matter. It was clear where he and Annabeth needed to go. Like all the maggot monsters crawling over the plains of Tartarus, they should head toward the dark horizon. Percy was just brimming with enthusiasm for that.**

"I really, really love your sarcasm dude." Connor said.

Echos of agreements were heard, and in response, Percy blushed.

"So is that the end of the chapter?" Demeter asked.

"I guess."

"Let's keep reading." Katie insisted.

"But kids, shouldn't we rest?" Chiron asked.

"Please, Chiron! One more chapter!"

Chiron relented.

"Okay, one more. Who's going to read it?"

**Author Note: Hi guys! So are you ready for my excuse on how come I haven't updated even though I said I would? No, well neither am I. **

**Okay, so as you know I went to camp for a week, and then when we got back, I was going to update, but the internet was down, and I had previously accidently deleted the google drive app on my iPad, and there was no space to put it back on, so I couldn't update. And then, I was working with my church, and four days after I got back from camp, I went on a practically two day drive down to Florida in a packed van to get to a cruise! Yay! I was going to update on my cruise, but internet prices was absolutely insane! Like $99.99 for an hour! Yeah, I know. So after the cruise, we drove back up again, and we got back on Sept 1****st****, around like 6:00 pm. And school started on Sept 2****nd****. (I just started high school! Yeah!) So I was pretty busy. And I really am supposed to be doing homework right now, because I have science homework and English homework and need to practice piano and flute and other stuff, but I just felt bad, so yeah. And that's my pathetic story on why I couldn't update. Just a series of procrastination worthy things at the same time. But still, I'm sorry!**

**On a happier note, I noticed when I was typing that I have 93 reviews! Which means I am close to 100 reviews! Yeah! So I decided that the 100****th** **reviewer will get a shout out, and will be allowed to choose something they would like to happen in the story (as long as I approve)! Isn't that fantastic! Well, anyway I need to go on to homework, so I can update again, (possibly today, but don't get your hopes up) so this brings me to the end of my long, very long author's note!**

**Luv you all,**

**QueenOfHearts143**

"**But those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint." Isaiah 40:31**


	7. Chapter 7: Percy VI

**AN: Hi everyone! So I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating in over a month. And I really have no excuse (actually I do, but I'll leave that til the end). But I'm going to make this as quick as possible, so I don't deprive you of this update any longer! OH, but wait! I almost forgot. Currently I am at 116 reviews which means…...I HAD MY 100TH REVIEWER! EEEP! I'M SOOO HAPPY! :D So I would like to give a shout out to my 100th reviewer:**

**april-babe16! (funny part about this, is that they once had a reading the son of neptune story up, and that was I think when I decided that I absolutely loved any reading the books story! (so if you know any really good ones I'd love to know! ) What a coincidence?) And to april-babe16 you can choose something that you who'd love to happen in my story. Whether, this is an addition of a character, or a scene you would like to play out, you can choose! Enjoy this!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"_Okay, one more. Who's going to read it?"_

"I guess I could read." Will volunteered.

No one objected, so he just got up and took the book out of Hera's hands before settling back down into his seat.

"**PERCY VI" **Will began.

**AS THEY STARTED DOWN THE CLIFF, Percy concentrated on the challenges at hand: keeping his footing, avoiding rockslides that would alert the empousai to their presence and of course making sure he and Annabeth didn't plummet to their deaths.**

"Don't forget keeping your sanity." Chris piped up.

**About halfway down the precipice, Annabeth said, 'Stop, okay? Just a quick break.'**

**Her legs wobbled so badly, **

"Looking at her legs are we?" Travis said wiggling his eyebrows. "I know you have needs but-"

Travis was quickly silenced by Annabeth giving him her famous finish-that-sentence-and-you'll-die glare. Needless to say, he stopped talking.

**Percy cursed himself for not calling a rest earlier.**

"Seriously, Perce. You blame yourself for everything. It's not your fault." Rachel said.

**They sat together on a ledge next to a roaring fiery waterfall. Percy put his arm around Annabeth, and she leaned against him, shaking from exhaustion.**

**He wasn't much better. His stomach felt like it had shrunk to the size of a gumdrop. If they came across any more monster carcasses, he was afraid he might pull an empousa and try to devour it.**

Everyone shuddered. That sounded…...well…...disgusting! Most drew in a large gulp of air, to settle their stomach, but Drew however was a bit unfortunate.

"Oh Gods! I think I'm gonna hur-" she cried, before puking all over the pearly white throne room floor.

Looking at the new found mess on the floor, Leo leaned over to Piper and whispered, "How did she get it _that _pink! I don't think that's natural. It's not, is it?"

Piper just rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

Leo whistled appreciatively. "That's some serious dedication right there. I mean, I love the colour red, but I ain't turning my puke red!"

Quickly, Apollo snapped his fingers, cleaning up the pink explosion on the floor, and gestured for his son to continue reading.

**At least he had Annabeth. **

"AWWWWW!" Aphrodite squealed.

**They would find a way out of Tartarus. They had to. **

"You will find a way!" Thalia insisted. "Do it for each other, do it for your friends, your family, do it for Camp Half-Blood, and you will find a way! You're going to get out of Tartarus guys! Don't doubt that!"

Everyone smiled slightly, a small, mysterious warmth filling their hearts from Thalia's words.

**He didn't think much of fates and prophecies, but he did believe in one thing: Annabeth and he were supposed to be together. **

"You are." Aphrodite said. "Even my love meddlings couldn't destroy you guys. It wouldn't destroy your love. I haven't seen love like that in….eons, actually. And it was no where near as strong as Percabeth's love is."

Percy and Annabeth blushed, but still smiled at the goddess of love's words. As did everyone else. They all knew that Percy and Annabeth truly belonged with each other, and practically were the perfect couple.

**They hadn't survived so much just to get killed now.**

"That's right. You've been through so many challenges in life, that I'm positive you can take _Tartarus_. You deserve a happy ending anyways." Chiron whispered, though most heard him.

'**Things could be worse,' Annabeth ventured.**

"Things can always be worse." Katie muttered.

"Well, I mean you could've fallen into a different river, and died already or something. Or you could have been all alone." Nyssa suggested.

'**Yeah?' Percy didn't see how, but he tried to sound upbeat.**

**She snuggled against him. Her hair smelled of smoke, and if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine they were at the campfire at Camp Half-Blood.**

'**We could've fallen into the River Lethe,' she said. 'Lost all our memories.'**

"Yep, that's definitely worse." Jason agreed. Already having lost his memories, he knew how horrible it actually was. To be grasping for lost memories without getting results. To not know who you _really _were. It was frustrating as hell.

**Percy's skin crawled just thinking about it. He'd had enough trouble with amnesia for one lifetime. **

"Ain't that the truth." Jason muttered.

Piper, seeing he was getting a little upset, grabbed his hand and gave it a warm squeeze. She was going to be there for him.

Jason smiled.

**Only last month, Hera had erased his memories to put him among the Roman demigods. Percy had stumbled into Camp Jupiter with no idea who he was or where he came from. And a few years before that he'd fought a Titan on the banks of the Lethe, near Hades's palace. He'd blasted the Titan with water from that river and completely wiped his memory clean. 'Yeah, the Lethe,' he muttered. 'Not my favourite.'**

'**What was the Titan's name?' Annabeth asked.**

"Bob." Thalia whispered quietly, remembering that quest.

'**Uh … Iapetus. He said it meant the Impaler or something.'**

'**No, the name you gave him after he lost his memory. Steve?'**

'**Bob,' Percy said.**

**Annabeth managed a weak laugh. 'Bob the Titan.'**

"He does sound pretty silly when you think about it." Malcolm said, stifling a couple laughs.

"I think you're right. But at least we didn't name him Huck or…...Gertrude." Percy replied.

For a moment there was complete silence, before everyone burst out laughing.

"Huck the Titan?!"

"Gertrude the Titan?!"

After about ten minutes, everyone finally quieted down, and Will resumed reading.

**Percy's lips were so parched, it hurt to smile. He wondered what had happened to Iapetus after they'd left him in Hades's palace … if he was still content being Bob, friendly, happy and clueless. Percy hoped so, but the Underworld seemed to bring out the worst in everyone – monsters, heroes and gods.**

At this, Hades sent Percy a bone shuddering glare, but he remained unaffected.

**He gazed across the ashen plains. The other Titans were supposed to be here in Tartarus – maybe bound in chains, or roaming aimlessly, or hiding in some of those dark crevices. Percy and his allies had destroyed the worst Titan, Kronos, but even his remains might be down here somewhere – a billion angry Titan particles floating through the blood-coloured clouds or lurking in that dark fog.**

"Not good. Not good." Tyson breathed.

**Percy decided not to think about that. He kissed Annabeth's forehead. 'We should keep moving. You want some more fire to drink?'**

"That sounds soo awkward." Hazel announced. "Like normal people don't ask you if you want to drink more fire."

"True." Frank agreed. "But we aren't normal people."

'**Ugh. I'll pass.'**

**They struggled to their feet. The rest of the cliff looked impossible to descend – nothing more than a crosshatching of tiny ledges – but they kept climbing down.**

**Percy's body went on autopilot. His fingers cramped. He felt blisters popping up on his ankles. He got shaky from hunger.**

**He wondered if they would die of starvation, **

"That would be a terrible end." Leo fake cried.

"It actually would be pretty horrible to die a regular mortal death, after doing so many heroic frightening deeds." Clarisse rationalized.

**or if the firewater would keep them going. He remembered the punishment of Tantalus, who'd been permanently stuck in a pool of water under a fruit tree but couldn't reach either food or drink.**

**Jeez, Percy hadn't thought about Tantalus in years. That stupid guy had been paroled briefly to serve as director at Camp Half-Blood. Probably he was back in the Fields of Punishment. Percy had never felt sorry for the jerk before, but now he was starting to sympathize. He could imagine what it would be like, getting hungrier and hungrier for eternity but never being able to eat.**

All the boys immediately shuddered. Being tempted to eat food, but not being able to. Talk about a nightmare. **(AN: Actually I'm a girl, and this is a nightmare of mine too, so don't think I'm trying to be sexist here.)**

**Keep climbing, he told himself.**

**Cheeseburgers, his stomach replied.**

**Shut up, he thought.**

**With fries, his stomach complained.**

"Ah, the all famous lines from the sneak peek." Nico chuckled.

**A billion years later, with a dozen new blisters on his feet, Percy reached the bottom. He helped Annabeth down, and they collapsed on the ground.**

**Ahead of them stretched miles of wasteland, bubbling with monstrous larvae and big insect-hair trees. To their right, the Phlegethon split into branches that etched the plain, widening into a delta of smoke and fire. To the north, along the main route of the river, the ground was riddled with cave entrances. Here and there, spires of rock jutted up like exclamation points.**

**Under Percy's hand, the soil felt alarmingly warm and smooth. He tried to grab a handful, then realized that, under a thin layer of dirt and debris, the ground was a single vast membrane … like skin.**

"Oh Gods! Percy! That's disgusting! Your imagination is way too vivid." Practically everyone screamed.

**He almost threw up, but forced himself not to. There was nothing in his stomach but fire.**

"I pity you so much right now." Grover said shaking his head.

**He didn't mention it to Annabeth, but he started to feel like something was watching them – something vast and malevolent. He couldn't zero in on it, because the presence was all around them.**

"Watching you?" Juniper asked, slightly freaked out.

**Watching was the wrong word, too. That implied eyes, and this thing was simply aware of them. The ridges above them now looked less like steps and more like rows of massive teeth.**

"Oh Gods, Percy."

**The spires of rock looked like broken ribs. And if the ground was skin …**

Everyone squeezed their eyes together hard, in hopes of making the imagine in their minds disappear. It didn't work.

**Percy forced those thoughts aside. This place was just freaking him out. That was all.**

"Somehow, I doubt that's all." Zeus muttered.

**Annabeth stood, wiping soot from her face. She gazed towards the darkness on the horizon. 'We're going to be completely exposed, crossing this plain.'**

"That's not good. More monsters could notice you." Will pointed out, interrupting himself.

"I don't think we have any other choice." Annabeth said sadly.

**About a hundred yards ahead of them, a blister burst on the ground. A monster clawed its way out … a glistening telkhine with slick fur, a seal-like body and stunted human limbs. It managed to crawl a few yards before something shot out of the nearest cave, so fast that Percy could only register a dark green reptilian head. The monster snatched the squealing telkhine in its jaws and dragged it into the darkness.**

"Should I feel bad for the monsters that get eaten or killed before having a chance to live?" A 12 year old Demeter camper asked.

"Not really, cause they are the ones trying to kill us. If they die young, the less monsters we have to face, the better. No matter how horrible that sounded it's true." Clarisse answered.

**Reborn in Tartarus for two seconds, only to be eaten. Percy wondered if that telkhine would pop up in some other place in Tartarus, and how long it would take to re-form.**

"Hopefully, a long time." Katie said.

**He swallowed down the sour taste of firewater. 'Oh, yeah. This'll be fun.'**

**Annabeth helped him to his feet. He took one last look at the cliffs, but there was no going back. He would've given a thousand golden drachmas to have Frank Zhang with them right now – good old Frank, who always seemed to show up when needed and could turn into an eagle or a dragon to fly them across this stupid wasteland.**

Frank smiled. "Nice to know they thought of me in hell."

**They started walking, trying to avoid the cave entrances, sticking close to the bank of the river.**

"Smart." Athena muttered.

**They were just skirting one of the spires when a glint of movement caught Percy's eye – something darting between the rocks to their right.**

Several of the campers' breath hitched.

**A monster following them? **

_Please no, _was what was running through everyone's mind.

**Or maybe it was just some random baddie, heading for the Doors of Death.**

**Suddenly he remembered why they'd started following this route, and he froze in his tracks.**

'**The empousai.' He grabbed Annabeth's arm. 'Where are they?'**

"Oh my gods, I forgot about the empousai! How could I forget the empousai!" Annabeth scolded herself hitting her palm off her forehead.

**Annabeth scanned a three-sixty, her grey eyes bright with alarm.**

**Maybe the demon ladies had been snapped up by that reptile in the cave. If the empousai were still ahead of them, they should've been visible somewhere on the plains.**

"Oh gods, we're going to die. We are going to die." Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately, Percy heard her. Slowly he lifted her chin up and whispered to her, "We're not going to die."

**Unless they were hiding …**

**Too late, Percy drew his sword.**

"Oh no. Oh no." Tyson cried.

**The empousai emerged from the rocks all around them – five of them forming a ring. A perfect trap.**

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Currently she was banging her head against a book she had found in the couch.

"Wise Girl, you're not stupid." Percy told her.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!"

"I think someone is having their time of month."

"LEO! I can hear you!" Annabeth all but screamed.

"Uh, oh!"

**Kelli limped forward on her mismatched legs. Her fiery hair burned across her shoulders like a miniature Phlegethon waterfall. Her tattered cheerleader outfit was splattered with rusty-brown stains, and Percy was pretty sure they weren't ketchup.**

"Obviously. Because empousai have better table manners than to spill ketchup on themselves." Connor said sarcastically.

**She fixed him with her glowing red eyes and bared her fangs.**

'**Percy Jackson,' she cooed. 'How awesome! I don't even have to return to the mortal world to destroy you!'**

Slowly, Will closed the book. "That's the end."

Immediately, sounds of discontent were heard from the campers.

"Quiet down campers!" Chiron exclaimed.

"But Chiron! It ended on a cliffhanger! How are we supposed to sleep, knowing that they could be killed." Grover whined.

"I'm sorry for that young hereos, but you all agreed that we'd have only _one _more chapter tonight. We can pick it up tomorrow." Chiron explained.

More sounds of disapproval were heard. Zeus, however, growing annoyed with the campers banged on the arm of throne in an effort to get their attention. It worked.

"Settle down kids! You are all to go to bed now! Tomorrow we will continue the reading! Now get out of the throne room!" Zeus announced.

"But Dad, where do we go?" Thalia asked.

"There is a room at the end of that hall, that is filled with assorted beds. Stay in it for the night. Now GO!"

Hurriedly, the campers all left the throne room in search of where they'd be sleeping in. Finally they found it and slowly they all started claiming some of the beds.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, and led her near the back of the room to where two beds stood side by side. They both then proceeded to lie down on their respective bed, and get comfortable.

After about twenty minutes, most people had settled down and were entering a nice, relaxing sleep. Annabeth however, was still up.

"Percy," she whispered.

After a few seconds she heard Percy shift to face her, followed by a reply. "Yeah."

Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing, "Are you scared? Of what's going to happen to us?"

"Honestly, Annabeth. I'm scared shitless, excuse my language." he paused. "Are you?"

"Yeah." she replied.

After a couple minutes, Percy began to talk again.

"I'm mostly worried that I'm going to lose you though. I..I don't want that."

Through the dark Annabeth smiled. "You're not going to lose me. You know why?"

"Tell me why, Wise Girl."

"Because I love you."

Percy nearly sat up in surprise. "What?"

"I love you, Percy."

"Y...you made a decision."

"Yeah. I decide logic can go screw itself. I love you and thats all that matters."

"Gods, Annabeth! I love you so much!"

"I know you do."

"Annabeth, I know I told you that I'm scared. But even though I'm scared, I really do think we can make it out."

"We always do." Annabeth smiled.

In the dark, Annabeth could barely see a hand like figure reach out to her. Percy's hand. She grabbed onto it, and sighed in content.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

And they fell into a peaceful sleep, while holding hands between their beds.

**AN: Yay! I updated! I hope it was good. **

**I'm not going to lie to you, I have no extreme reason why I didn't update. I had lots of time to actually. Infact I tried to write this about 8 times before this. But honestly, I had no inspiration. Don't get me wrong, I'm not losing interest in the Percy Jackson series, I just was having major writer's block.**

**And then Blood of Olympus came out, and….would you believe I haven't read it yet? I don't know, I've just heard some things about it and I haven't been exactly dying to read it so main problem is…...SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT….apparently Percy and Annabeth don't have points of views in the book, which bugs me so much. SPOILER ALERT IS DONE! If you like it, tell me, and maybe I'll read it and get back into this story. **

**Anyway, that was pretty much it. Oh, also I would love if you would follow me on Twitter: QuoteQueen143 !**

**So I hope you can forgive me for not updating, and yeah! If you want to help me out, you can give me some ideas on what should happen and stuff. Thanks guys! Remember to keep reviewing, favouriting, following and being fantastic fans!**

**Luv you all,**

**QueenOfHearts143**

"**Consider it pure joy, my brothers, whenever you face trials of many kinds, because you know that the testing of your faith develops perseverance. Perseverance must finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything." James 1:2-4**


End file.
